Fehlermeldungen von der Festplatte
by nothinghappenstome.DE
Summary: Sherlocks Gehirn ist seine "Festplatte" - Aber ist es damit wirklich umfassend beschrieben? Und wie wird es mit dem neuen Fall zurechtkommen? Der Fall "John" ist in seiner ganzen Art nämlich Neuland für es. (Bis Kapitel 13 noch vor der Ausstrahlung von Staffel 3 entstanden.)
1. Auf dem Flug nach Minsk

(Vorbemerkung: Diese FF habe ich im Februar 2013 begonnen. Sie spielt – abgesehen von dem ersten Kapitel - in den Wochen nach der Poolszene und sollte ursprünglich auch zu Staffel 2 passen. Als aber dann Staffel 3 kam, stellte sich manches als nicht mehr „serienkanonisch" heraus. Das hier wird also zu S1 passen, aber da es dann sowieso etwas AU wird, habe ich beschlossen, das es dann auch nicht mehr zu S2 passen muss.

Es ist also noch alles möglich…)

.

.

.

**Auf dem Flug nach Minsk**  
.

.

.  
Nach Minsk zu fliegen, ist natürlich totaler Unsinn.

Selbstverständlich hatte John recht gehabt: Es wurmte mich, dass ich Shan nicht hatte dingfest machen können – und ich hatte mich damals auch gefragt, wie ich jemals an Moriarty herankommen sollte.  
Und dann wurde ich von diesem Idioten angefordert, der in Weißrussland im Knast saß. Es war ganz klar, dass der Fall fad, langweilig und vorhersehbar sein würde, denn dieser Typ war strunz-dumm und einfallslos, das verriet mir schon sein plumper Stil.  
Aber dann platzte diese kleine Idee in mein Gehirn: Wenn ich diesen Fall annahm und das auf unseren Webseiten zu sehen war, dann wäre das eine Gelegenheit, die sich Shan, Moriarty oder wenigstens sonst irgendein Krimineller, der glaubte, mit mir noch ein Hühnchen rupfen zu müssen, sich nicht entgehen lassen würde.  
Wir waren nur knapp davon gekommen, ich und John, und ich gierte nach einem Erfolgserlebnis wie ein Junkie nach dem nächsten Schuss. Ich langweile mich jedes Mal kurz nach einem gelösten Fall schon wieder entsetzlich, habe das Gefühl, mental irgendwie ins Bodenlose zu stürzen, aber nach diesem unbefriedigenden Ende, war es geradezu unerträglich. Also beschloss ich, mich zur Zielscheibe zu machen und einfach mal zu sehen, wer mich angreifen würde.  
Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, eine Übersprungshandlung – hochriskant – und bei weitem nicht so genial, wie ich anfangs hatte glauben wollen.  
John war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, auch wenn im Internet nichts davon zu sehen war und ich ihm natürlich nicht verriet, dass es eine Falle mit mir selbst als Köder sein sollte. Doch für mich war nur entscheidend, dass John keinerlei Anstalten machte, mich begleiten zu wollen, weil er seine eben erst ergatterte Arbeitsstelle nicht wieder verlieren wollte, denn ich konnte ihn dabei – wie so oft – selbstverständlich nicht gebrauchen.

Allein – mein Plan ging nicht auf. In Heathrow fielen mir schon diese verdächtigen Anzugheinis auf, die sich da – für die üblichen Idioten nicht erkennbar, aber für meine Beobachtungsgabe ganz offensichtlich – zusammenrotteten. Aber es waren bedauerlicherweise nicht Moriartys hochwillkommene Schergen, sondern mein überfürsorglicher Big Brother, der hier seine Schlinge zuzog: Mit mir im Zentrum.  
Für meine Begriffe ein wirklich eklatanter Fehler! Wie hatte ich diese völlig offenkundige Konsequenz meines Handelns nur übersehen können? Mycrofts Maßnahme hätte für mich vorhersehbar sein müssen, denn er verhielt sich doch eigentlich so berechenbar wie immer!

Es war nur ein weiteres Indiz in einer schier endlosen Beweiskette in einem höchst beunruhigenden Fall. Dem Fall des zerstreuten Consulting Detectives – oder dem Fall des nicht mehr hochfunktionellen Soziopathen – einen solch unsäglichen Titel hätte wohl John für einen seiner fürchterlichen Blogeinträge gewählt!

Nun waren es schon zwei!

Aber zurück zu diesem meinem ganz privaten Fall:

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir!

Nun, wo mich der achtstündige und sicher völlig nutzlose Flug zur Untätigkeit verdammte, musste ich mich dieser Erkenntnis schließlich doch stellen. Es hatte die letzten Tage über so einige Momente gegeben, in denen ich nicht klar denken konnte und unbeschreiblich dumme, peinliche und noch dazu hochgefährliche Fehler gemacht hatte – und damit meine ich nicht mal so sehr diese dämliche Reise.

1\. Mir hätte viel früher auffallen müssen, dass der Eindringling in Soo Lins Wohnung noch da war – es war so offensichtlich!

1\. a) Wenn du im Sterben lägst, man hätte dich ermordet – in deinem letzten Augenblick, was würdest du da sagen?  
Was mich anbelangte, wusste ich es nun:  
John...!

1\. b) Ich hatte nicht nur nach ihm gerufen, in der Hoffnung, dass er die Tür aufbrechen und mich retten würde, sondern weil mein sonst so geniales Gehirn in diesem Augenblick wie leergefegt schien und nur noch der Gedanke an ihn da war. Das verwirrte und entsetzte mich maßlos – es war sogar stärker als meine Todesangst, weil es so befremdlich, so irrational war.

2\. Noch alarmierender: Meine absolut unbegreifliche Blödheit in jenem stillgelegten Eisenbahntunnel, die sogar für Anderson zu bescheuert gewesen wäre, dass ich  
2\. a) nicht einfach Sarah – alberne, nervige, kleine Sarah...! – , die meiner Schätzung nach nur 96einhalb Pfund wog – samt dem Stuhl aus der Schusslinie gezogen hatte!  
2\. b) Und wieso hatte ich mich nicht zuvor vergewissert, dass nicht noch weitere potentielle Angreifer in der unübersichtlichen Dunkelheit lauerten?

Ich zwang mich dazu, mich zu daran zu erinnern, wie beschämend es für mich gewesen war, meinen Fehler zu erkennen, als sich Zhi Zu auf mich stürzte und als John – tapferer, kleiner John! – entschlossen MIT seinem Stuhl auf das Mordinstrument zu robbte. Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er es dann auch noch hatte schaffen können, die Spinne zu treffen.  
Ich hatte mich voller Entsetzen einen Moment abwenden müssen, um mich wieder halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen, mein Gesicht wieder in eine ausdruckslose, marmorne Maske zu verwandeln, aber dann:

Keine Sorge! Das nächste Date wird anders!

Noch einmal drehte ich mich erschüttert um, wie um nach weiteren Angreifern Ausschau zu halten. Aber was in diesem Augenblick wirklich in mir vorging, war neu und erschreckend...  
Jetzt wusste ich es zu deuten: Ich war zutiefst verletzt und enttäuscht gewesen, dass er sich an Sarah gewandt hatte! Dass er mich nicht gefragt hatte: Sherlock, bist du okay?  
Er hatte sich nur für sie interessiert!  
Und ich war leider viel zu verstört dadurch, um meinerseits ihn zu fragen, ob er in Ordnung sei. Dieser Gedanke kam mir erst viel später und da schien er mir deplatziert, denn ich da hatte ich ja längst deduziert, wie er sich fühlte und er wusste das auch und er gab ja sowieso kaum jemals zu, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, nicht mal, wenn er vor Müdigkeit im Stehen einschlief...

Was war nur in den letzten Wochen passiert?  
In jener Nacht vor dem Roland-Kerr-College war alles so klar und einfach gewesen: John, der vermutlich akzeptable Mitbewohner, bisher passabelste Assistent und angenehmstes Publikum meiner Wissenschaft, hatte mich ehrlich verblüfft mit seinem entschlossenen, professionellen Handeln und seinem exzellenten Schuss. Noch mehr war ich aber verblüfft über mich selbst gewesen, weil ich im Augenblick der Erkenntnis, dass er mein Scharfschütze gewesen war, sofort das Bedürfnis verspürte, mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Ich hatte nicht einmal eine spezifische Befürchtung wie einen drohenden Flashback oder Gewissensbisse, auch wenn ich davon redete, ihm einen Prozess ersparen zu wollen. Ich war nicht einmal so sehr dankbar, als vielmehr tief beeindruckt und einfach unbeschreiblich froh, dass unsere Wege sich gekreuzt hatten. Es war ein unbekanntes, überwältigendes Gefühl – aber eines, das mir keinerlei Unbehagen bereitete, wie es diese – meiner Selbstbeherrschung sei Dank! – seltenen und dabei höchst überflüssigen, ja, störenden Dinge sonst tun. Es war, als sei ich, der niemals etwas gehabt hatte, was sich auch nur im Entferntesten wie Heimat anfühlte, endlich nachhause gekommen.  
Der zuerst leicht unsichere, aber aufrichtige Blick aus den azurblauen Augen zu mir hinauf, sein jungenhaftes Grinsen und sein befreites Kichern waren wie etwas, wonach ich lange gesucht hatte, ohne davon zu wissen.

Was war nur schiefgelaufen seit dieser Nacht?  
Lag es daran, dass ich mich als zu wenig kompromissbereit und lernfähig erwiesen hatte, was die bedeutungslosen Kleinigkeiten des langweiligen Alltags anging? Dass ich im Haushalt nicht "mitanpackte", nicht einkaufen ging, dass ich – wenn ich überhaupt mal selbst Kaffee machte – immer nur einen Becher zubereitete, weil ich einfach zu tief in Gedanken war, um Rücksicht auf John zu nehmen? Waren es meine Alleingänge? Andererseits: John hatte auch jetzt noch seine Probleme damit, wenn ich in eine Wohnung einstieg. Waren es meine Experimente, die menschlichen Körperteile in unserem Kühlschrank? Oder das, was John und Mrs Hudson als "Unordnung" bezeichneten?

Ich wollte dieses Einvernehmen zwischen uns zurück haben, diese "Wir können doch hier nicht kichern – das ist ein Tatort"-Stimmung, die ich so sehr genossen hatte...!

Zuletzt hatte ich mir Mühe gegeben, netter zu sein – aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht. Ich weiß, ich bin in diesen Dingen wirklich absolut stümperhaft, aber bisher war das nicht wichtig gewesen, weil ich sowieso nie jemanden länger ertrug – und vice versa.  
Außer irgendwie...  
...Lestrade, weil er mich manchmal in interessante Fälle einbezieht, weil er meine Hilfe schätzt und braucht, weil er mich bis zu einem gewissen Grad so akzeptiert, wie ich bin, weil er an mich geglaubt hatte, als ich noch ein Junkie war und mich niemals aufgegeben hatte… –  
Und Mrs Hudson? Das war ein Rätsel! Ihre aufdringliche Art wäre mir bei jedem anderen Menschen auf die Nerven gegangen, ihr Herumgewusel in unserer Wohnung, ihr ständiges 'Mein Lieber!', die völlig unangemessenen Umarmungen und Küsschen – bei jedem anderen hätte ich es als übergriffig und absolut inakzeptabel empfunden und dieser Nähe sehr bald ein jähes Ende mit Schrecken bereitet... Die normalen kleinen Idioten bezeichnen ein solches Verhalten, wie es Mrs Hudson mir und auch John gegenüber an den Tag legte, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, als "Herzlichkeit". Das ist natürlich Unsinn, wie so vieles in der menschlichen Sprache: Das Herz ist ein Hohlorgan, eine komplizierte, hochfunktionelle Konstruktion aus Muskeln und Adern, gesteuert von bestimmten Gehirnregionen mithilfe von Nerven und Hormonen. Trotzdem bin ich schon vor langer Zeit dazu übergegangen, zu behaupten, ich besäße kein Herz, denn das verstehen die Idioten wenigstens und jede weitere Diskussion sollte sich damit erübrigt haben.

Aber ich schweife ab.

Ich sah nicht kommen, dass ich es nur noch schlimmer machte, indem ich Johns Geldsorgen überhörte und einen Job als langweilig abtat. Es ist nun einmal so, dass ich kein Einfühlungsvermögen habe; ich kann – wenn ich es für nötig halte, unter Berücksichtigung aller Parameter und meinem empirischen Katalog menschlicher Verhaltensweisen, den ich im Laufe der Jahre auf meiner Festplatte angelegt habe, ein ganz brauchbares Profil eines Verdächtigen erstellen, seine Motive, seine Denkmuster erfassen: Ich wusste, dass John sich bei einer normalen Beschäftigung fast ebenso langweilen würde wie ich – einfach weil er nicht langweilig, nicht gewöhnlich ist. Er ist etwas Besonderes, das weiß ich besser als irgendwer sonst.  
Aber ich nahm mir vielleicht zu selten die Zeit, ihn zu lesen – vielleicht, weil ich so oft die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, dass es einfach nicht dringend zu sein schien?

Vielleicht am Schlimmsten war das gewesen, was letzten Mittwoch in der Bank passiert war.

Das ist mein Freund – John Watson."  
Kollege!

war John dazwischen gefahren. Und Sebastians Blick hatte gesagt: Ach so, dann passt es! Das wäre ja auch was ganz Neues! ...natürlich hat Sherlock keine Freunde...!

Ich hatte mich augenblicklich wieder wie der kleine, schmächtige Junge gefühlt, der Außenseiter, den alle mobbten, der sich aus purem Selbstschutz einredete, doch gar nicht mitspielen zu wollen, weil die Spiele der anderen ja so dumm waren!  
So hatte ich mich nie wieder fühlen wollen. Verletzlich, verloren und schmerzhaft einsam. Diese Datei hatte ich doch schon vor langer Zeit in den Papierkorb verschoben und nun wurde sie urplötzlich wiederhergestellt, obwohl sie längst überschrieben worden sein sollte!  
Ich versuchte, John nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr ich unter dieser Distanz, die er damit zwischen uns erzeugte, litt. Ich selbst hatte ihn zu Anfang als Kollegen bezeichnet. 'Kollege' besagt nicht, ob jemand gleichwertig oder unterstellt ist. Ich hätte auch Assistent sagen können. Das wäre naheliegender gewesen, eigentlich. Aber er hatte immerhin einen Doktor – etwas, wozu ich mich nie aufraffen könnte, weil mir dazu die Geduld fehlt, und er hatte es immerhin bis zum Captain gebracht - auch etwas, was mir nie gelungen wäre, weil ich schon als Rekrut wegen Insubordination gleich in der ersten Woche hochkant aus der Truppe geflogen wäre. Gehorsam ist das Letzte, was mir liegt. Wohl deshalb hatte ich dann 'Kollege' gesagt, statt Assistent, obwohl es nicht so recht passte und ich beim nächsten Anlass einfach erklärte:

Er gehört zu mir. Irgendwie stimmte das eher – und aus einem mir damals noch unbegreiflichen Grund, hatte ich gewollt, dass es stimmte...

Aber der Fall des Bankeinbruchs beschäftigte mich dann doch viel zu sehr.  
3\. a) Zwar fragte ich John geistesgegenwärtig immerhin höflich, wie sein Bewerbungsgespräch verlaufen sei, und war irritiert, dass er eher so wirkte, als hätte er sich mal wieder erfolgreich mit einem dummen, langweiligen Weibsbild verabredet, aber ich schenkte dem dann doch keine weitere Beachtung, weil John in den vergangenen 53 Tagen, seit wir zusammen wohnten, nie mehr als ein zweites Date zustande gebracht hatte.

3\. a) α Aber noch schlimmer war – nach all den bedeutungslosen, flüchtigen Dates! – war da plötzlich Sarah! Und irgendetwas war anders. Weil sie endlich einmal deutlich kleiner war als er? Weil sie ebenfalls Ärztin war und auch altersmäßig besser passte, als die bisherigen jungen Gänse? Ich weiß es nicht. Es interessierte mich auch gar nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass sie störte! Wahnsinnig, unerträglich störte! Sie machte aus John einen albernen, verliebten Jungen, der bereitwillig auf ihr kindisches Kichern, ihre gespielte Schreckhaftigkeit, mit der sie sich gleich beim ersten Date bei jeder noch so lächerlichen Gelegenheit an seine ach so starke Schulter kuschelte - dabei war es nicht mal seine Rechte, sondern die lädierte Linke! - dass ich das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment hochgehen zu müssen wie eine Rakete und die Decke dieser alten heruntergekommenen Veranstaltungshalle zu durchschlagen.  
3\. a) β Sie hatte sich nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt gezeigt von meiner Arbeit. Das hätte mich gleich beunruhigen sollen, denn wenn diese Sichtweise auf John abfärbte, wäre die Katastrophe nicht mehr aufzuhalten!  
3\. a) γ Als ich mich nachts nochmals zum Museum aufmachte, hatte ich natürlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Sarah noch in unserer Wohnung herumschnüffelte. Zwei Straßenecken später erst, als sich schon mehrere Passanten argwöhnisch zu mir umgewandt hatten, fiel mir dann auf, dass ich Selbstgespräche führte: John war gar nicht mitgekommen.

3\. b) Viel zu spät erst wurde mir klar, dass ich niemals hätte zulassen dürfen, dass ihn diese engstirnigen, fantasielosen Ordnungshüter mit den Spraydosen von Raz einkassierten. Ich hatte nicht einkalkuliert, dass es sein Ehrgefühl so verletzen würde, dass es für ihn etwas so völlig anderes sein musste als für mich oder für Raz, vor Gericht erscheinen zu müssen oder auch nur aktenkundig zu werden. Wie oft war ich im Zuge meiner Ermittlungen schon verhaftet worden! Ich habe längst aufgehört zu zählen. Meistens war es sogar amüsant gewesen, ich hatte oft das Beste daraus gemacht, auch wenn damit natürlich meine Arbeit allzu oft völlig unnötig behindert wurde.

Auch jetzt noch – zwei Tage später – packt mich lähmendes Entsetzen, wenn ich mir ins Gedächtnis zurückrufe, wie ich später im Hochgefühl meiner bahnbrechenden Entdeckung in unsere Wohnung hinaufgestürmt war – und mir schlagartig klar wurde: Sie haben John!  
In diesem Augenblick hatte mich so eine quälende Angst überfallen, dass ich fast ausflippte, denn dieses Gefühl war etwas, dessen ich mich für total unfähig gehalten hatte, es zu empfinden. Ich hatte Angst – eine körperliche, geradezu schmerzhafte Angst – , John zu verlieren. Und dieser Effekt erschreckte mich zusätzlich zutiefst.

Ich verlor ihn nicht in dieser Nacht. Nicht an den Tod, jedenfalls. Maßlos erleichtert und sogar noch viel tiefer beeindruckt von seinem Meisterschuss, als damals bei unserem ersten Fall, durfte ich feststellen, dass ich ihn wirklich bis auf eine kleine Platzwunde an der Schläfe und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung wohlbehalten, wieder hatte.  
Aber er ignorierte mich völlig!  
Auch kurz darauf, als ich mit einem merkwürdigen, schockierenden Gefühl von Erlösung, das mich vor Schwäche zittern ließ, seine Fesseln zerschnitt und ihn voller Sorge stützte, als er bleich und schwankend auf die Beine kam, wollte er nur nach Sarah sehen.

Auf eine andere Weise hatte ich ihn nun doch verloren! Oder nicht?

Ich war maßlos erleichtert, dass er dann doch noch mich nachhause begleitete und nicht diese Nerv tötende Heulsuse. Ich bemühte mich um ihn, denn trotz allem war ich viel zu froh, um die Kränkung und den Schmerz des Verlustes die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen – der Fall war ja auch praktisch gelöst, nur ein paar lose Enden würde ich am kommenden Tag noch zu verknüpfen haben – so dass ich die nächsten Stunden wirklich nutzte, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Er hatte Todesängste ausstehen müssen und die Kopfschmerzen machten ihm schwer zu schaffen, noch mehr die Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Ich bemühte mich, ihm ein bequemes Lager auf dem Sofa zu bereiten, das ich bisher mit allergrößter Selbstverständlichkeit als mein höchst privates Revier betrachtet hatte, obwohl das Möbel, wie die meisten anderen auch, Mrs Hudson gehörte. – Nie hatte ich auch nur daran gedacht, dass er es vielleicht manchmal auch gerne benutzt hätte! Er hatte auch nie danach gefragt, vielleicht weil er es für mein Eigentum hielt. Er war ja ohne jedes Möbelstück in 221b eingezogen und hatte – nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass ich mich schon vor unserem gemeinsamen Besichtigungstermin dort eingerichtet hatte, nie gefragt, welcher Teil der Möblierung Mrs Hudson gehörte. – Ich hatte ihn mit Kopfschmerztabletten und Wasser versorgt, ihn sogar gefragt, ob er sonst noch etwas benötige, oder was ich noch für ihn tun könne, obwohl er beteuerte, es wäre nichts und er brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es da irgendetwas gab, das ich nicht deduzieren konnte. Ich hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, um ihn – falls nötig – aus einem Albtraum zu reißen, oder einen Gang zur Toilette zu bewachen. Ich hatte ihn ausschlafen lassen und war erst beruhigt, als er am Morgen wieder ganz sicheren Schrittes und mit fast normaler Gesichtsfarbe in die Küche ging. Ich ermunterte ihn sogar noch dazu, zu frühstücken – etwas, was ich wohl viel zu selten berücksichtigte. Aber die Angst der vergangenen Nacht hatte mir die Augen geöffnet: Ich nahm mir vor, ihn künftig nicht wieder einfach so mitzuschleifen, nur weil mir ein schwarzer Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker genügte. Später putzten wir gemeinsam die Fenster – das heißt: Er begann mit dieser Arbeit und als ich sah, wie er plötzlich schwankte und die Sprosse der Leiter verfehlte, war ich ihm beigesprungen und hatte ihn gerade noch auffangen können. Auf den Schrecken erbot ich mich, alles zu putzen, was mehr als 6 Fuß hoch war.  
Außerdem räumten wir die Bücher der beiden toten Schmuggler zusammen und ließen sie abholen. Unser Wohnzimmer war niemals ordentlicher gewesen als an diesem Wochenende.

Obwohl mich die Langeweile fast schon wieder innerlich auffraß und ich den Ausgang unseres Falls als höchst unbefriedigend klassifizierte, versuchte ich, mich auf John zu konzentrieren. Am Abend lud ich ihn in ein teures Restaurant ein, obwohl mir selbst bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Nahrungsaufnahme beinahe speiübel wurde, denn für mich war dieser Fall eigentlich alles andere als abgeschlossen. Ich hatte es für einen äußerst cleveren Schachzug gehalten  
a) nicht zu Angelo's zu gehen, weil ich mitbekommen hatte, wie unangenehm John die Mutmaßungen, dass wir ein Paar seien, offensichtlich waren,  
b) stattdessen diesen noblen Schuppen zu wählen, um ihm meine Wertschätzung zu demonstrieren. Aber ich hätte bedenken müssen, dass er sich – obwohl dort nicht direkt Anzugzwang herrschte (selbstverständlich lehne ich es strikt ab, irgendwo zu speisen, wo man mich zwingen will, einen Schlips zu tragen!) – in diesem gehobenen Ambiente deplatziert fühlen würde und – außerstande, sich zu entspannen – die exzellente Küche nicht genießen konnte.

Ich versuchte, es wieder gut zu machen, indem ich am nächsten Morgen mit ihm frühstückte, obwohl ich keinen Appetit hatte – aber meine rastlosen Gedanken schweiften ab…zu Shan, zu Moriarty, von dem ich mir fast sicher war, dass er diesen Schmugglerring protegierte und mein vernachlässigtes Gehirn war schon wieder auf Turkey und lechzte nach dem nächsten Fall…!

Aber nun sitze ich im Flieger nach Minsk. Acht Stunden Zeit. Acht Stunden Zeit, in denen sich mir die scheußliche und niederschmetternde Erkenntnis aufdrängt, dass dies keine geniale Falle ist, die ich hier stelle, sondern eine Flucht, eine Flucht vor John und all den Gefühlen, die letztlich irgendwie mit ihm in Zusammenhang stehen. Eine sinnlose, irrationale Flucht, die bewirken könnte, dass dieses Problem noch eskalieren wird: Jetzt arbeitet er mit Sarah zusammen statt mit mir! Wie hatte ich das zulassen können? Ich beginne zu begreifen, was mich zwei Nächte zuvor so außer Fassung gebracht hatte – zumindest zum Teil verstehe ich es jetzt! Ich hätte mich nur zu gerne Sarahs entledigt! Sie stört so entsetzlich! Sie hatte sich einfach zwischen uns gedrängt. Mir ist nun klar: Ich hätte sie nur zu gerne sterben lassen! Hauptsache, wir wären sie wieder los! Nicht dass ich das in diesen Minuten wirklich bewusst gedacht hätte, aber nun – irgendwo über Polen – wird es mir klar. Es erschreckt mich nicht mal so sehr, dass ich so kriminelle Ideen habe, eher schon, dass es mir gar nicht aufgefallen war. Was hatte mich letztlich daran gehindert? John. Er wäre nicht damit fertig geworden. So betroffen er auf Soo Lin Yaos Tod reagiert hatte, stand das außer Frage. Für mich war es nur ein dummer, ärgerlicher und vermeidbarer Fehler gewesen, meiner unwürdig und für die Ermittlungen sträflich hinderlich. Für ihn war es Mitgefühl und Schuld – eine geradezu erdrückende Schuld. Ich konnte und wollte nicht in Kauf nehmen, ihm das anzutun – und was letztendlich entscheidend war, es hätte ihn abgestoßen, hätte mich in seinen Augen zum Psychopathen gemacht, auch wenn ich deswegen nicht mal angeklagt worden wäre. Ergo: Ich hätte ihn verloren. Deshalb verbot sich der Plan, Sarah sterben zu lassen, schon von selbst, so praktisch er gewesen wäre.

Würde diese witzlose Reise dazu führen, dass John sich um mich sorgte? Mich vermisste? Dann hätte sie wenigstens einen Zweck erfüllt, aber ich glaube nicht so recht daran. Vielleicht, wenn ich bei meiner Rückkehr scheinbar vor Kälte mitleiderregend zittern würde? Wenn er befürchten müsste, dass ich krank wurde? Das könnte vielleicht funktionieren. Aber es würde nicht lange anhalten, denn ich wurde ja nie krank. Nicht mehr, seitdem ich clean war. Ist doch logisch: Krank sein ist viel zu langweilig. Schmerz ist bisweilen spannend und unterhaltsam, oder auch, wenn der Magen, dieses vielleicht unsympathischste Organ von allen, rebellierte und buchstäblich Gift und Galle spuckte. Oder ein monumentales Niesen mit seiner beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit, wenn es wie ein Schuss durch mein Gehirn zu fegen schien. Aber diese kleinen Highlights, die das Kranksein lieferte, waren nun mal nichts gegen die Ödnis eines lästigen, langwierigen Genesungsprozesses!

Zwischenstopp in Moskau. Umsteigen zurück nach Westen bis Minsk. Nun ist es nicht mehr weit. Ein Teil von mir, möchte einfach die nächste Maschine zurück nach London nehmen. Nachhause zu John.

Vielleicht sogar…ihm sagen: Weißt du eigentlich, wie froh ich bin, dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist…?

Auf meinem Forum hatte er mich damit aufgezogen, dass mich ein so einträglicher Job doch interessieren müsste – wohl wissend, dass das nicht der Fall war! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass mich Sebastian mit insgesamt 25000 £ für meine Dienste entlohnt hat. Da brauchen wir für den Rest des Jahres keine weiteren Einnahmen. Mir war zwar klar, dass John nicht käuflich ist, das hatte er schon gleich zu Anfang demonstriert, als er sich von Mycroft nicht hatte als Privatspion anwerben lassen – aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes: John hat sich seinen Anteil redlich verdient! Er braucht keinen langweiligen, bürgerlichen Job! Er ist doch mein Kollege.

Und ich bin ein Idiot!

Wieso hatte ich ihm nicht gratulieren können, als er die Hang Zhu-15 entdeckte?  
Ihn loben, dass er die Grafitti-Botschaft selbstverständlich fotografiert hatte?

Warum?

Weil ich an so etwas eben nie denke, weil ich – ja…, ein sozialer Krüppel bin und immer mit meinem eigenen, alles dominierenden Verstand beschäftigt.

Das hatte mich bisher nie gestört, war mir nie hinderlich gewesen.

Bis zu meinem Zusammentreffen mit einem kleinen, kaputten Armydoktor.

Ein seelisches Wrack mit einer beeindruckenden Haltung.

Ein Mensch –  
DER Mensch, der in mir – MIR unsozialem Freak – den dringenden Wunsch auslöste, sein Hinken heilen zu wollen, seine Schmerzen zu stillen.  
DER Mensch, der mich dazu brachte – MICH, das rücksichtsloseste aller Individuen, den einsamen Jäger, mitten in einer Verfolgungsjagd inne zu halten und darauf zu achten, dass ich ihn nicht abhängte!  
DER eine Mensch, der mich – MICH, den schamlosesten Egoisten von allen dazu brachte, ihn zu fragen, ob er wieder zu Atem gekommen sei und ob er in Ordnung wäre…!

Umgekehrt hatte es mich niemals gekümmert, wenn wirklich mal jemand Interesse an meinem Befinden bekundet hatte. Aber bei John war das anders. Bei John war alles völlig anders. Es war ein seltsames und völlig irrationales Gefühl, ähnlich einem wärmenden Kaminfeuer oder einem sonnigen, tiefblauen Himmel oder einem perfekt dargebotenen Violinkonzert – nur noch viel intensiver aber leider sehr viel kürzer – wenn er mich fragte: Sherlock, bist du okay? Sherlock, geht's dir gut? – Ich sagte dann freilich selten die Wahrheit. Und das wusste er und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Es war eine Art von Ritual zwischen uns. Und wie mir nun bewusst wurde, vernachlässigte ich es geradezu sträflich, dieses Ritual zu erwidern. Entsprechend verhielt es sich mit dem Aufheben, das er um meine Nahrungsaufnahme und meine Schlafgewohnheiten machte. Es war ganz anders, als wenn Mycroft das tat – von Zeit zu Zeit und man könnte fast sagen "halbherzig", wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, dass ihn dabei keinerlei echte Sorge umtrieb. Auch bei John fühlte ich mich dadurch bisweilen belästigt. Aber ich mochte es auch. Ich hätte das niemals zugegeben, aber ich mochte es wirklich sehr, die Sorge aus seinen azurblauen Augen und seiner gerunzelten Stirn zu lesen, obwohl es auch diese ganz seltenen Momente gab, dass ich wirklich dachte:  
Mach dir doch nicht solche Sorgen um mich, John. Ich will nicht, dass du dich aufregst und meinst, dir die Verantwortung für mein Wohlergehen aufbürden zu müssen. Entspann dich. Es belastet dich viel zu sehr. Nur deshalb bist du doch oft so erschöpft.  
– Aber natürlich sagte ich ihm das niemals. Gewiss war es egoistisch von mir, dass ich seine Fürsorge meistens einfach genoss. Wäre es schwer gewesen, davon etwas zurück zu geben? Für mich schon. Ich dachte einfach zur Unzeit an solche Lappalien. Sollte ich, das Genie, das ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hatte, das endlose Dialoge speichern konnte, das den Londoner Stadtplan jederzeit mit Ampeln, Einbahnstraßen, Fußgängerzonen, Durchhäusern, Feuertreppen und sonstigen Schleichwegen und Abkürzungen und sogar um sämtliche aktuelle Baustellen upgegradet, abrufen konnte, etliche Sprachen beherrschte, das schon vom Blatt nahezu fehlerfrei komplizierteste Violinparts spielte und das selbst komponierte, nicht imstande sein, etwas zu ändern, wenn ich es wirklich wollte?!

Johns Gesellschaft war mehr als nur erträglich für mich, auch wenn selbst er mir bisweilen auf die Nerven ging und mich seine Begriffsstutzigkeit manchmal innerlich die Wände hochgehen ließ. Ich genoss seine Gegenwart, es tat mir gut, zu erleben, wie er nicht müde wurde, mich mit unverhohlener, geradezu kindlicher Begeisterung zu bewundern, wie er auf mich aufpasste, mich gegen die Feindseligkeiten und den Spott anderer abschirmte und welche Geduld er bewies – mit mir, den sonst keiner ertrug.

Ich bin gerade dabei, das alles zu verlieren.

Ich bin dabei, ihn zu verlieren.

Und besagtes hochfunktionales, gefühlloses Hohlorgan zieht sich schmerzhaft in meiner Brust zusammen.

.

.

**tbc**

**wenn ihr wollt.**

**Noch läuft Sherlocks Festplatte ziemlich rund, auch wenn ungewöhnliche Gefühls-Malware erste Überlastungen des Arbeitsspeichers erkennen lassen. Aber Vorsicht, das kann noch schlimmer werden...**


	2. April Fool

_Also nochmal zur Erinnerung: Dies ist kein Spin-off zu NfdB, es fehlen also fast alle eigenen Ideen - nur da, wo ich keine andere Erklärung finden konnte - wie bei der Motivation für die Reise nach Minsk - habe ich mich dort "bedient"._

_Zum Inhalt:_

_Auf seiner Reise ist sich Sherlock über so manches klar geworden - aber was macht er aus dieser Erkenntnis?!_

_Sicher werdet ihr in diesem Kapitel etwas sehr vermissen - aber Sherlock hat nun mal seine speziellen Prioritäten und die lassen die Erinnerungen an seine Wahrnehmung bisweilen sehr selektiv werden..._

_Trotzdem wünsche ich gute Unterhaltung!_

_Eure Nothing  
._

.

.

**April Fool**

.

.

.  
oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Rückflug nach London.  
Auftrag abgelehnt.

Was für eine Zeitverschwendung...!

Aber in ein paar Stunden werde ich zu Hause sein... Zuhause!

Nein.  
Keine Zeitverschwendung.

Es war ganz gut so. Sogar sehr gut.  
Ich war gezwungen gewesen nachzudenken.  
Mir ist so einiges klar geworden...!

Zuhause!

John wird da sein.

_Du siehst müde aus, Sherlock. Sicher hast du nicht geschlafen. War es sehr kalt? Ja, das dachte ich mir, ich hab schon Feuer gemacht. Du wirst mir doch jetzt nicht krank werden? Ich mach dir gleich einen Tee._  
_Hast du etwas gegessen? Du siehst elend aus, bitte, du musst etwas essen..._

Oh, ja, ich kann ihn förmlich hören, sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie er durch die Wohnung wuselt, Tee brüht, mir eine Decke holt, mich besorgt mustert, mir beinahe verzweifelt etwas zu essen aufnötigt...  
Sonst geht es mir auf die Nerven, aber heute weiß ich es zu schätzen.

Ich komme nachhause, John.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Haha! You're the April fool! You posted this after midday!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:11

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Es ist der 1. April 2011 und eben habe ich gesehen, dass John auf seinen neuesten Blogeintrag die erste Reaktion bekommen hat.  
Harry natürlich. Ich habe sie immer noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber ich kann auch wirklich gut darauf verzichten, sie ist auch so schon enervierend genug!  
Sie hält die ganze - wie üblich sehr farbige, recht wirre - Schilderung meines Bloggers über die sechs Sprengsätze und den grotesken Showdown in der Schwimmhalle eines Sportzentrums für einen leicht verspäteten Aprilscherz...!  
Zugegeben, die Explosionen in der Baker Street und in Glasgow gelten nach wie vor als Gasunfälle - aber John würde doch über so etwas niemals Witze machen! Sicher ist sie bereits wieder sturzbesoffen - Mittags um Zwölf - oder noch...

Aber mit diesen Gedanken halte ich mich nur auf, weil ich mich sträube, die niederschmetternde Wahrheit zu erkennen, denn ein Aprilscherz war es letztlich trotzdem: Ein monumentaler, zig Millionen britische Pfund schwerer Aprilscherz - und der Narr in dieser beeindruckenden Inszenierung war niemand Geringerer als der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective!  
Zutiefst deprimiert werfe ich mich auf das Sofa...

Dabei hatte es so vielversprechend begonnen...

Nach dem unbefriedigenden bloßen Etappensieg über den Schwarzen Lotus und den völlig witzlosen Trip nach Minsk war ich äußerst unzufrieden. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass ich nun nachhause zurückkehren konnte in die Geborgenheit eines gemütlichen gut beheizten Heimes zu einem vergleichsweise verständnisvollen, wenn auch minder bemittelten Mitbewohner.

Aber meine Laune sank noch tiefer, als mir klar wurde: John ist nicht da. Er ist auf der Arbeit! - langweilig! - in dieser Praxis...mit dieser lästigen, kleinen Sarah...! Und mich lässt er hier mutterseelenallein, wo ich doch halberfroren aus Scheiß-Eis-Weißrussland komme! Zutiefst deprimiert und in einer entsetzlichen Schaffenskrise! Wo ist mein idiotisches Publikum, wenn ich es mal brauche?

Ein schöner Freund ist das!

Alles, was ich vorfand, war ein Post-it auf der Kühlschranktür. Als ob ich mir - was auch immer er da vorbereitet haben mochte - irgendein Gericht selber aufwärmen und alleine essen würde! Also wirklich, John, du solltest mich allmählich besser kennen!

Aber möglicherweise steckte das dahinter, was die kleinen Idioten als 'schlechtes Gewissen' bezeichnen: Es ist ein dummes, sentimentales Konzept, das ich zwar noch nicht hundertprozentig durchschaue - aber ich schätze, das möchte ich sowieso lieber vermeiden, denn es ist wirklich zu blöd! - das ich aber schon häufig für meine höheren Ziele genutzt habe. Vor allem bei John funktioniert dieses Prinzip ausgezeichnet Das hängt wiederum mit einem anderen Konzept zusammen, das ich ebenso sehr ablehne, nämlich dem Pflichtbewusstsein. Ich bin nur meinem Intellekt verpflichtet. Das Gehirn ist das einzige, was zählt. Und außer meinem Gehirn kenne ich kein nennenswertes.  
Gut, das von Mycroft mag noch besser sortiert sein als meines, aber er achtet es viel zu wenig, schließlich missbraucht er es zum Betreiben von Politik.  
Aber sonst?

Sonst gab es nur noch ein einziges Gehirn, das mein Interesse weckte: Das von Moriarty - wenn es sich denn um einen einzelnen Mann handelte - bzw. Anonymous, und ich war mir zu 99% sicher, dass er hinter diesem Nickname steckte: Er schien zumindest zu wissen, wie man eine solche Gabe nutzte, wenn auch mit zweifelhaften Motiven - aber das ist für mich zweitrangig.  
Oder besser gesagt, nein - das ist für mich in sofern von ganz immenser Bedeutung, als es mir einen Grund lieferte, mich auf seine Fährte zu setzen und meine mentalen Kräfte mit ihm zu messen. Allein, dass meine Site genügt hatte, ihn zu meinem Fan zu machen, sprach für seine außerordentliche Scharfsinnigkeit und seinen erlesenen Geschmack, was die Dinge des Geistes anbelangt.  
Das waren die Gedanken, denen ich nachhing, nachdem ich mich - als ich nach einem Bad in einen bequemen, grauen Baumwollpyjama und meinen blauen Morgenmantel geschlüpft war und exakt fünf endlose, todlangweilige Minuten versucht hatte, einzuschlafen - wieder auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte...

Als eine SMS kam, hoffte ich schon, sie sei von Lestrade, doch leider war es bloß die alberne kleine Molly, die mir mitteilte, sie habe endlich für mich einen Kopf auftreiben können.

Gepeinigt von Langeweile checkte ich meine Mails und war plötzlich hellwach:  
Anonymous hatte sich gemeldet. Mal wieder nur mit einer albernen chiffrierten Botschaft - aber immerhin!  
Diesmal war es ein altbekannter Freimaurercode.  
Aber nach 'Sherlock, ich beobachte dich' und 'Sherlock, ich komme, um dich zu holen' war nun ein 'Sherlock, ich habe dich gefunden' äußerst einfallslos, stellte doch diese Drohung gegenüber den vorigen einen höchst unlogischen Rückschritt dar!

Doch dann folgte eine weitere Nachricht: 20:23 xx M.

Das war eine allererste konkrete Angabe!

20:23 - 23...eine Primzahl...war diese Zahl nicht von besonderer Bedeutung unter den Freimaurern...?

Etliche Szenarien ratterten durch mein Gehirn - um genau zu sein, waren es 107 - was Moriarty zu diesem Termin wohl inszenieren würde...!  
Ich war voll freudiger Erwartung und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich diesen denkwürdigen Moment alleine genießen wollte. John, der meine Faszination für Moriarty mit seinem kleinen Spatzenhirn nicht teilen konnte, wäre mir dabei bloß im Weg, würde womöglich alles kaputt machen mit seiner kleinlichen, vernünftigen Vorsicht und seinem seltsamen Beschützerinstinkt, den er irgendwie vom ersten Augenblick an mir gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, denn selbstverständlich wäre ich mit Jefferson Hopes albernem Spiel auch alleine fertig geworden...

Ich musste ihn aus dem Weg haben. Er durfte an diesem Abend um 20:23 nicht hier sein.

Also rief ich Molly an und bat sie mit schwacher, gepresster Stimme, mir den Kopf doch in die Baker Street zu bringen, denn ich sei leider unpässlich, da ich mit einem schweren Anfall von Migräne darniederliege...  
Die dumme Gans scheute keine Mühe und opferte bereitwillig ihre Mittagspause für diesen Dienst.  
Allerdings hatte ich dann - als sie wirklich, endlich ging! - tatsächlich Kopfschmerzen, nämlich von ihrem unerträglichen, schüchtern-verklemmten Geschnatter. Sie hatte mir außerdem auch verschiedene Analgetika besorgt und verlangte nicht mal Geld für ihre Auslagen. Zuletzt versuchte sie sich noch an einer Deduktion: Nämlich dass ich mich wirklich elend fühlen müsse, wenn ich mein Oberteil verkehrt herum trug.

Molly, danke, für deinen Input!  
Rumms! Tür zu.

Sie wird es mir nicht übel nehmen, denn ich habe ja Kopfschmerzen. Überhaupt nimmt sie mir nie etwas übel, das ist schon geradezu peinlich. John ist da anders - und das würde ich mir jetzt zunutze machen.  
Deshalb holte ich wie schon zwei Tage zuvor wieder alles Essbare aus dem Kühlschrank - bis hin zu Johns Bier - und ließ es von jemandem aus meinem Obdachlosennetzwerk abholen. Dann platzierte ich den Kopf im Kühlschrank: Im mittleren Fach, etwas unter Johns Augenhöhe - sein Blick würde sofort darauffallen...  
Dann nahm ich meinen Satz Dietriche zur Hand und öffnete die Holzbox, in der John seinen Revolver verwahrte - was für eine sinnlose Bemühung...

Nun, es war schwieriger gewesen als gedacht, ihn an diesem Abend aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Ich hatte - mich flegelhaft auf meinem Sessel fläzend - auf die Wand geschossen, seine Entrüstung über den abgetrennten Kopf in unserem Kühlschrank war an mir abgeperlt wie Wassertropfen von einer Lotosblüte - aber das hatte nicht genügt.

Also begann ich, mich bitter über die Darstellung meiner Eigenheiten auf seinem Blog zu beschweren und beklagte mich zutiefst gekränkt über seine mehr als fragwürdige Darstellung meiner höchst ernstzunehmenden wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. Und dann hatte ich ihn endlich so weit, dass er hinausrauschte. Was seinen armseligen Blog angeht, ist mein kleiner Armydoktor nämlich viel eitler, als er zugeben würde...

Dass er zu Sarah ging, war allerdings nicht Teil meines Plans gewesen. Ganz und gar nicht! Ich hätte eher darauf spekuliert, dass er sich gemeinsam mit Stamford daran machen würde, einige seiner ohnehin viel zu wenigen Gehirnzellen in vierzig prozentigem Alkohol zu ertränken.

Es war knapp gewesen. Aber um 20:23 war ich dann doch endlich allein, sah scheinbar gelangweilt auf die Baker Street hinaus und harrte in Wahrheit aufs Äußerste gespannt der Dinge, die da kommen sollten - oder besser: Des Mannes...  
Trotzdem war ich nach wie vor in Schlafsachen. Niemand sollte denken, dass ich auf etwas wartete!

Frustriert wandte ich mich ab und sah mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen Mrs Hudson hinterher, die sich über den neuen Wandschmuck aufregte...

Dann knallte es ohrenbetäubend und eine Druckwelle schleuderte mich zu Boden.

John, du solltest mal wieder diesen Teppich saugen...

Dieser Auftakt war vielversprechend! Und als ich gut zwölf Stunden später von Lestrade angefordert wurde, war auch John wieder da, um mich zu begleiten. Der Schreck über die Explosion hatte ihn schon wieder handzahm gemacht.

Der Fall entwickelte sich herrlich geistreich und elegant! Ich jubelte innerlich als mir klar wurde, dass Moriarty meine Laufbahn wohl schon viel, viel länger verfolgte, als ich bisher geglaubt hatte! Er wusste sogar von meinem allerersten Fall! Wie außerordentlich schmeichelhaft!

Natürlich entging John diese brillante und höchst unterhaltsame Seite dieser Inszenierung. Er ist nun mal ebenso kleinkariert wie die Mehrzahl seiner scheußlichen Oberhemden! Sie lassen ihn noch viel gewöhnlicher erscheinen, als er in Wahrheit ist. Das irritiert mich. Warum tut er das? Es ist, als würde er einen Tarnanzug tragen. Dafür kann es gute Gründe geben - ich selbst bediene mich ja bisweilen solcher Methoden -, doch im Fall von John Watson gibt es solche Gründe nicht.

Es lief alles ganz großartig - oder zumindest dachte ich das - bis zu dem zweiten großen Knall. Allerdings war das ja wohl kaum meine Schuld! Ich habe ja noch gesagt: Beschreiben Sie ihn nicht! Als die Verbindung plötzlich abriss, war mir sofort klar, was passiert sein musste. Ich hatte gewusst, dass er sie in die Luft jagen würde, als sie anfing, über seine Stimme zu reden - aber als es zur Gewissheit wurde, war ich zutiefst schockiert. Doch das blendete ich ganz rasch aus. Dieser Betroffenheitsquatsch stört doch nur. Vor allem führt er zu nichts! Johns Widerstand am nächsten Morgen brachte mich nur kurz ins Schleudern, bald hatte ich ihn wieder auf Kurs gebracht und er war mein hingerissenes Publikum wie eh und je.

Eine weitere finstere Episode war unser Zusammentreffen mit dem Golem.

(Nicht so sehr, weil wir die alte Astronomin nicht mehr retten konnten: Damit war ich mehr als zufrieden, denn erstens ist ein Mensch, der seine Festplatte mit so viel sinnlosem Gerümpel belastet und dabei gleichzeitig so naiv oder borniert ist, diese offensichtliche, tödliche Bedrohung nicht vorauszuahnen, kein großer Verlust, zweitens war es mir ganz recht mit meinem mehr als rudimentär zu nennenden Wissen über das Sonnensystem, einer solchen Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet nicht gegenüber treten zu müssen - und vor allem drittens: Mir wäre sonst die überaus reizvolle Aufgabe und der herrliche Nervenkitzel vorenthalten worden, unter äußerstem Zeitdruck das Merkmal herausfinden zu müssen, das den 'Blick auf Delft bei Nacht' als Fälschung auswies...! Und das wäre doch jammerschade gewesen!)

Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich, John und sein Revolver nicht mit ihm fertig werden würden! Hätte ich nur wenigstens vor Lestrade nicht den Mund so voll genommen. Aber da ich das Kind gerettet hatte - warum machen alle immer so ein Aufhebens, wenn es um so ein Balg geht? - schien er dieses um so vieles wichtigere Detail zu übersehen. Also rasch das Dokument mit dieser Erinnerung in den Papierkorb verschieben.

Und dann war da noch das kleine Rätsel meines Bruders zu knacken. Ein Kinderspiel...und doch: Der Zeitpunkt und die Brisanz des abhanden gekommenen Objektes - dazu das Schweigen unseres Bombers - machten mich immer gewisser: Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne waren das, worum es ihm eigentlich die ganze Zeit gegangen war! Moriarty wollte sie haben. Und er wollte wissen, ob ich clever genug war, zu erkennen, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über davon nur hatte ablenken wollen. Ha! Und ob ich das war! Und dreist genug, sie ihm persönlich zu überbringen.

Es war also ein wenig, wie die Sache mit der Jade-Haarnadel. Auch Shan hatte mich benutzt, um sie zu suchen.

Um ungestört auf das Genie hinter dieser Inszenierung treffen zu können, musste ich John loswerden.  
Es war nicht schwer, den Gelangweilten zu spielen, so zu tun, als sei ich der Ansicht, der Fall sei vorüber. Er biss natürlich an und verabredete sich mit Sarah. Sei's drum: Er würde schon sehen, was er da verpasst hatte - das würde ihn ein für alle Mal kurieren!

Ich hatte die Schwimmhalle für unser Treffen gewählt. Damit sagte ich Moriarty, dass ich wusste, dass er selbst der Mörder von Carl Powers gewesen war.

Natürlich enthielt der Speicherstick nicht mehr die Originalpläne! ...und darüber hinaus einen Trojaner, der es mir ermöglichen würde, den Computer, mit dem die Pläne geöffnet werden würden, aufzuspüren.

Ich war überzeugt, ein erfrischender, mentaler Schlagabtausch gleich einer Kreuzung aus einer Meisterschachpartie und einem Feuerwerk an Esprit werde mit diesem Geschenk sicher alles sein, was sich bei unserem Stelldichein ereignen würde - aber weit gefehlt: Mit bewaffneten Bodyguards hatte ich wohl gerechnet, auch mit einer - womöglich unüberwindlichen oder gar tödlichen - Falle - aber nicht damit, bis auf die Knochen blamiert und quasi wie mit heruntergelassenen Hosen einfach stehengelassen zu werden, weil plötzlich etwas wichtiger schien, als mich - MICH, der ich so dicht an ihn herangekommen war wie niemand sonst! - zu beseitigen!

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals in meinem Leben schon so verdattert gewesen bin!  
Es war NEBENSÄCHLICH, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen?! Wie hatte das passieren können?  
Was für eine unermessliche Schmach für meinen Intellekt...!  
WER - am anderen Ende dieses Handygesprächs - war da interessanter als ICH?

Hätte ich doch nur noch geschossen! Natürlich wäre dann auch mein Leben beendet gewesen - aber wäre das nicht unendlich viel besser gewesen, als mit dieser Schmach weiter zu leben, nicht mehr gewesen zu sein als Moriartys hoch funktionale Marionette?

John steht unterdessen in meinem Labor, das er hartnäckig und unbelehrbar immer noch als 'unsere Küche' bezeichnet, und kocht den Lunch.

Als ob ich jetzt etwas essen könnte!

Ich fühle mich krank, seit wir aus diesem Sportzentrum geschlichen sind. Fiebrig und schwach, mit einem dumpfen Schmerz hinter meinen Schläfen.  
Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Mollys Sortiment an Kopfschmerztabletten hervorzukramen, aber ich fürchte, mein Magen wird die Annahme und Verarbeitung verweigern...

John setzt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und reagiert nun auf Harrys Kommentar. Entrüstet - das steht ihm auf seine gerunzelte Stirn geschrieben.  
Als er mich dann informiert, dass das Essen fertig sei, ziehe ich mich mit einem gequälten Stöhnen in mein Zimmer zurück und verschwinde im Bett.  
Hätte ich doch meine Stimmbänder in Zaum gehalten!  
Schon wenige Sekunden später klopft es an meiner Tür.  
"Sherlock, bist du okay?" fragt er.

Nein, verdammt! Bin ich nicht! Hast du das nicht gesehen, du Idiot!

Ich werfe mich herum und drücke mir ein Kopfkissen auf die Ohren.

Es atmet sich nicht gerade gut, so zwischen Matratze und Kissen eingeklemmt.  
Aber egal: Atmen ist langweilig...

...es sei denn in Verbindung mit einer Zigarette...

"Sherlock? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Entnervt werfe ich mich um 180° herum, sodass meine Füße am Kopfende zu liegen kommen und schleudere das Kissen gegen die Tür.

Eine ganze Weile tue ich mir einfach nur selbst leid - und ärgere mich über meine unverzeihliche, fatale Fehleinschätzung...  
In welchen Punkt kann ich mich nur geirrt haben, dass meine Deduktionen in diese völlig falsche Richtung laufen konnten? Eine falsche Abzweigung genügt ja, um sich zu verlaufen...  
Schließlich quäle ich mich aus dem Bett, schleppe mich zur Kommode und krame mein letztes Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Sockenschublade hervor und -  
'Ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass du deine Gesundheit ruinierst, Sherlock!' steht auf dem kleinen Zettel - und dabei liegen ein paar eingeblisterte Vitamintabletten. Aber keine Zigaretten. Nicht eine...

Hübscher Aprilscherz, Doktor! Ein Punkt für dich! grolle ich stumm.

Nikotinpflaster, also.  
Vier nur noch.  
Dann muss das wohl reichen.

Grübelnd gehe ich innerlich die Wände hoch...  
...was in meinem Gedächtnispalast kein Kunststück ist...

Unordentlich hier...ungewohnt unordentlich...

Ob es mir helfen würde, Johns Blogeintrag zu lesen? Nur so als Anregung...?

Ich raffe mich auf und fahre meinen Laptop hoch...

...unsinnige Idee...  
Wie verzweifelt muss ich eigentlich sein, wenn ich in Erwägung ziehe, Johns Geschreibsel könne mir vielleicht weiterhelfen...?

Er hat weitere Kommentare bekommen. Nochmal Harry, Jacob Sowersby...? - keine Ahnung, unwichtig - und Mycroft...

Und John hat darauf reagiert. Ziemlich schnell. Was nur bedeuten kann, dass er nun auch nichts isst

Oh...!

Moriarty...!

'Ich mag eine gute Geschichte.'  
Anonymous, 1. April, 13:25

Nur eine gute Stunde nach dem Upload hat er das schon geschrieben!  
Hat er auf Johns Blogeintrag gewartet?

'Also auch noch am Leben?' frage ich spöttisch und warte.  
Nach einer Weile merke ich, dass ich vergessen habe, weiter zu atmen.

Dann kommt der nächste Kommentar:

'Oh, und wie! Wir sehen uns bald!'  
Anonymous, 1. April, 13:35

Ich starre wie gebannt auf diese kurze Zeile, dann werfe ich mich mit erleichtertem Seufzen zurück auf mein Bett.

Er hat auf mich gewartet!

Moriarty hat nur auf mich gewartet!  
...auf MICH! ...nicht auf Johns Eintrag, sondern auf eine Gelegenheit, mir das zu sagen! Mich wissen zu lassen, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist!

Es wird eine Revanche geben!

Ich spüre, wie - wie man so sagt - meine Lebensgeister zurückkehren...!  
Die Kopfschmerzen klingen ab und der Knoten in meiner Magengegend löst sich...

Fiebrig fühle ich mich immer noch, aber auf eine gute, eine vitale Weise!

Er hat mich nicht abgeschrieben! Im Gegenteil!  
Das Spiel mit mir hat ihm zu gut gefallen, um schon aufzuhören!

Wie von einer unerträglichen Last befreit, springe ich von meinem Krankenlager und reiße die Vorhänge auf.

Blendend hell flutet das klare Sonnenlicht herein.  
Ich blinzle lächelnd in die weiße Glut und flüstere genießerisch:

"Ich bin bereit für deinen nächsten Zug, Jim... Lass mich nicht so lange warten...!"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. A Study in Dreams

**A Study in Dreams**

.

.

.

Ich ziehe mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast zurück an einen meiner Lieblingsplätze - das Krähennest eines gewaltigen, viermastigen Piratenschiffes – und schaue über ein Meer aus Geigennoten...

Dort verliere ich mich in der Aussicht auf ein neues Spiel mit Jim... Male mir aus, was er für uns planen könnte...Bomben und Gift hatte er schon...und einen monströsen Auftragskiller...was wird er sich beim nächsten Mal einfallen lassen?

Ich kann es kaum erwarten...!

.

.

.

"Sherlock?"

Klopfen.

Mittlerweile dämmert es. Also denkt mein verfressener Mitbewohner schon wieder ans Essen. Wie unbeschreiblich langweilig!

"Sherlock, bist du okay? -

Komm schon, du musst etwas essen! Du hast jetzt seit dem Frühstück nach dem Fall mit dem Schwarzen Lotus nichts mehr zu dir genommen.

Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du ...diese ...Sache als nicht abgeschlossen ansiehst. Ich weiß, es ist nicht so gelaufen, wie du gehofft hast – aber – aber – Mensch, das geht doch so nicht!"

Ach, John, halt die Klappe! Dein Gejammer nervt!

"Und was ist, wenn es einen neuen Fall gibt? Einen Serienkiller vielleicht?

Ich meine, du musst doch fit sein, wenn du gebraucht wirst...!

Du, ich möchte wirklich nicht erleben, dass du am nächsten Tatort zusammenklappst – womöglich unter den Augen von Anderson und Donovan – du etwa?"

Das wird schon nicht passieren, du alte Glucke! Aber kein schlechtes Argument, denke ich anerkennend. Doch ich stehe noch immer mit einem Bein in meinem Gedächtnispalast, versuche zu genießen, was normale Menschen vielleicht einen Tagtraum nennen würden. Dabei ist es eine hochwissenschaftliche, geistige Arbeit! Immerhin bereite ich mich mental auf einen erneuten Schlagabtausch mit dem größten Verbrechergenie unserer Zeit vor! Aber das kannst du natürlich nicht begreifen, dein kleines Medizinergehirn versteht sich nur auf Körperfunktionen – die Körperfunktionen gewöhnlicher Menschen. Das gilt nicht für mich, John!

"Sherlock?

Bitte, antworte wenigstens, damit ich weiß, dass du okay bist...,

...sonst muss ich reinkommen und nach dir sehen – !"

WAS?

"LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!" brülle ich.

Wie kann er nur so impertinent und aufdringlich sein?! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, mir einen Mitbewohner und Kollegen ans Bein zu binden? Er wird jetzt wirklich lästig!

Endlich entfernen sich seine Schritte. Aufatmend lasse ich mich wieder auf das Bett zurück sinken.

Doch dann macht er den Fernseher an... Blablabla...! Wie kann er sich nur dieses stupide Gelaber anhören...?

Nach einer Weile klappert er in der Küche herum, spült ab...

Nerv tötend, diese stumpfsinnigen Beschäftigungen gewöhnlicher Leute! -

Oh, Mann, hör' doch endlich mit diesem Lärm auf! Wie soll ich mich denn da konzentrieren!

Dann höre ich ihn stolpernd nach oben rennen. Gooott, was für ein Trampeltier! Nimm doch ein bisschen Rücksicht, John!

Und nun muss ich mir auch noch anhören, wie er sein Dinner wieder auskotzt!

Ist ja ekelhaft.

Siehst du, das hast du nun von deiner vielgepriesenen Nahrungsaufnahme!

Aaaaargh! Ist jetzt bald mal Ruhe da oben?

Dann höre ich endlich die Toilettenspülung.

Okay. Dann kann ich jetzt wohl hoffentlich endlich ungestört weiter denken!

Genüsslich erklettere ich wieder das Krähennest und lasse mir erneut den frischen Wind meiner genialen Ideen um meine mentale Nase wehen...

...Beeil dich, Jim...! Lass mich nicht in der Gesellschaft dieses kleinen Idioten geistig zugrunde gehen! Gib mir einen Fall...! Nur so als Zwischenmahlzeit bis zu deinem nächsten großen Coup...!

...oder wie wäre es mit so einer Art Adventskalender?

Jeden Tag ein kleines, cleveres Spiel bis zu unserem nächsten Weihnachten? Dann ließe es sich aushalten!

Da mein Nerv tötender Mitbewohner nun aus dem Weg ist, beschließe ich, mir einen Kaffee zu machen, raffe mich auf und schleiche in die Küche.

Wieso erfindet nicht mal jemand einen Kaffeeautomaten, der nicht so laut gurgelt? Sei doch leise, du dämliches Ding, du verrätst mich noch! Ich schlag dich kurz und klein, wenn du jetzt mit deinem Krach John alarmiert hast und er gleich runterkommt, um mir wieder auf die Nerven zu gehen!

Ich hole mir noch zwei Stück Zucker, lasse sie in den Kaffee fallen und rühre fast lautlos um.

Dann gehe ich an den Kamin, kauere mich in meinen Sessel und genieße das schwache Knistern der Glut und den Duft des noch zu heißen Kaffees...

"Oh, Gott...! Sherlock, hol mich hier raus...!"

Ich erstarre. Eine Stimme klingt leise nuschelnd und kläglich jammernd an mein Ohr.

WAS IST DAS?

John?

Wieso schläft er auf dem Sofa? Und was...?

Ein schwaches, gequältes Stöhnen... "Sherlock...! Bitte..."

Verdammt, das ist ja widerlich! Warum ist er nicht oben, wo er hingehört? Was macht er auf meinem Sofa? Das ist wirklich dreist!

Ich erwäge, ihn aufzuscheuchen und nach oben zu jagen. Aber dann würde er doch nur wieder betulich herumlabern und mir etwas zu essen aufnötigen. Also ist das keine Option. Verärgert und angewidert ziehe ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Wieso muss er mich so einengen?

Argh, jetzt werde ich wieder einige Minuten brauchen, um diesen Ärger in den Griff zu bekommen! Dumm!

Ich schwelge gerade in einer brutal-eleganten Mordfantasie, als plötzlich ein Schrei meine Idylle durchbricht.

Nichts gegen Schreie – aber dieser passt gerade gar nicht, denn das Opfer ist ja schon tot, es liegt mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle vor mir in einer großen halbgeronnenen Blutlache. Außerdem besitzt dieser Schrei die Frechheit mitten in meine Deduktionen zu platzen.

Schönen Dank auch, nun bin ich raus! Verwünschte Störung!

Wo ist das hergekommen? frage ich mich verärgert. Der Schrei hat panisch geklungen, ist kurz darauf abgerissen.

JOHN.

Er hat einen Albtraum.

Natürlich. Das ist es.

Ich erinnere mich. Es ist in der dritten und der fünften Nacht gewesen, nachdem er hier eingezogen war: Da habe ich ihn oben auch so schreien hören. Auch nur so kurz, so abgerissen, weil er gerade aus dem Albtraum hochgefahren war und sofort versucht hatte, sich zu beherrschen. Tags drauf war er beide Male zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen: Fahrig und unkonzentriert. Also: NOCH unkonzentrierter als sonst. Er hatte dann wohl jeweils den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen.

Dass das diese normalen, kleinen Idioten aber auch so fertig macht. Verstehe ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist das bloß Einbildung. So wie bei einem Placebo... Dabei sieht man ja, wohin zu viel Schlaf führt: Zu Träumen!

Ein albernes und entwürdigendes Konzept! Wie kann man sich nur freiwillig Nacht für Nacht einem solchen Kontrollverlust aussetzen? Das ist doch einfach nur degoutant!

Noch eine letzte Tür trennt mich von der Schwimmhalle. Ich erinnere mich genau. Nur noch eine Tür. Das ist nun wirklich wie Weihnachten! Die Bescherung steht unmittelbar bevor! Und diesmal werden es keine unbequemen, einengenden Krawatten und dämlichen Manschettenknöpfe sein, keine geschmacklosen Pullover oder Bücher, die ich nie lesen werde... - nein! Ich werde IHN treffen! Schon seit zwei Monaten warte ich darauf, endlich mehr über ihn zu erfahren - und nun: Ein Traum wird wahr! Ich werde ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten, den brillantesten Kopf der Verbrecherwelt persönlich kennenlernen!

Moriarty treffen - und sterben?

Ich kichere aufgekratzt in mich hinein. Und wenn...! Denn, was könnte danach noch Besseres kommen? Danach werden mir alle zukünftigen Verbrechen nur umso schaler und langweiliger erscheinen...!

Mein Herz klopft in froher Erwartung...ich stoße die Tür auf...

Die Halle ist leer...

"Hab Ihnen ein kleines Kennenlern-Geschenk mitgebracht...", beginne ich, denn ich weiß, er kann mich hören, erahne mein Publikum auf der Empore im Dunkel...

"Darum ging es doch die ganze Zeit, oder?

...dass Sie mich zum Tanzen bringen wollten mit Ihren Rätseln.

Alles, um mich hier von abzulenken!" Ich halte den Speicherstick in die Höhe, schaue mich um. Nichts rührt sich.

Dann höre ich in meinem Rücken das Klappen einer Tür, drehe Kopf und Oberkörper dem Geräusch nach, den Arm noch emporgereckt, den Speicherstick in der Hand.

"N' Abend."

Auf der anderen Seite des Pools vor den Kabinen mit den roten und blauen Vorhängen steht er...

Es ist als würde sich mir das Gehirn umdrehen – als würde kein Programm auf meiner Festplatte mehr antworten. Für einen schier endlosen Moment scheine ich jeden Halt zu verlieren. Mir schwindelt...

"Das ist eine Wendung, nicht wahr, Sherlock?"

Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Was passiert hier? Nicht du, John! Du hast doch Jefferson Hope für mich getötet! Du hast mich mit Sarah in dieser Zirkusvorstellung gerettet und Zhi Zhu erledigt! Nicht du, John! Das darf nicht sein! Du bist doch mein...Freund...?!

"John...!" Meine Stimme klingt heiser, beinahe schwach.

"...was, zur Hölle,...?" stammle ich völlig verwirrt und verstört.

"Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet."

In diesem Moment ist aus meinem Gedächtnispalast eine halbverfallene Hütte geworden, kalt und mit löchrigem Dach...

Doch dann nimmt John die Hände aus den Taschen und hebt die offenen Vorderseiten seines Parkas ein wenig...

"Was meinen Sie, was soll ich ihn als Nächstes sagen lassen – "

Semtex...! Dann der leuchtende rote Punkt eines Ziellasers! John ist...seine fünfte Geisel!

Erleichterung: Mein Gedächtnispalast setzt sich wieder zusammen.

"Lasche Gier…Lasche Gier…Lasche Gier…", nuschelt John widerwillig. Es ist entwürdigend. So kann er mit meinem John nicht umgehen! Schließlich ist er immerhin Arzt und Captain!

"Hören Sie auf" befehle ich verärgert und schaue hinauf zur Galerie.

"Ein hübscher Einfall, das Becken, in dem der kleine Carl starb."

Dann gehe ich auf John zu: Er sieht bleich und erschöpft aus – wie lange hat er ihn schon?

"Ich habe ihn verstummen lassen. Das kann ich mit John Watson auch tun. Seinen Herzschlag, mein' ich."

Ich sehe, wie John dabei kurz die Augen schließt. Er sieht mich an und ich lese Todesangst - aber er hält sich tapfer..

Das geht wirklich zu weit! - John, halt' durch! Du weißt, ich löse jeden seiner kleinen Fälle! Also, hab' keine Angst! Du hast es bald überstanden!

"Wer sind Sie?" frage ich wütend.

Irgendwo hinter mir am anderen Ende des Beckens geht eine Tür.

"Ich hab Ihnen meine Nummer gegeben!

Ich dachte, Sie würden mal anrufen!" jammert eine hohe, weiche Männerstimme gekränkt.

Jetzt bin ich irritiert - aber mein Herz schlägt schneller.

"Ist das eine Browning L9A1 der Britischen Armee in Ihrer Hosentasche?

Oder freun Sie sich nur, mich zu sehn?" fragt die Stimme in verändertem Ton.

Ich ziehe Johns Revolver und visiere die Stimme an.

"Beides!" erwidere ich. Es sollte ironisch sein - aber ich bin tatsächlich erregt. Doch ist es noch Freude? Ich schaue kurz zu John: Er sieht aus, als würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

"Jim Moriarty", stellt sich die Stimme vor, dann kommt ein Mann im Anzug den Pool entlanggeschlendert.

"Hi!" flötet er geziert.

"Jim, Jim vom Labor!"

JIM? Mollys Jim? Jim, die Tunte!?

Mir beginnt die Hand zu zittern...also stütze ich die Waffe noch mit der Linken ab.

"Hm, hab ich tatsächlich einen so flüchtigen Eindruck hinterlassen?" fragt Moriarty leicht gekränkt.

"Aber andererseits war das ja wohl auch der Sinn der Sache."

Mir gefällt überhaupt nicht, wie sich das entwickelt...! John? Nicht schlappmachen, jetzt, hörst du? Ich hol dich da raus! Beruhige dich!

Suchend schaue ich mich nach den Schützen um...

"Seien Sie nicht albern, ich richte natürlich nicht das Gewehr auf ihn.

Ich mache mir ungern die Hände schmutzig.

Ich hab Ihnen einen kleinen Einblick gestattet, Sherlock, nur einen klitzekleinen Einblick

in meine Aktivitäten da draußen in der bösen, weiten Welt."

Wie sehr habe ich darauf gebrannt, ihn zu treffen – aber nun höre ich ihm bloß – wie man so sagt – mit halbem Ohr zu. Erwäge weitere Schritte, Fluchtmöglichkeiten...

"Ich bin ein Spezialist, wissen Sie?" sagt Moriarty lässig. " – Wie Sie!" fügt er mit gespielter Überraschung an, so als sei ihm das gerade erst aufgefallen.

"Lieber Jim,

bitte arrangieren Sie es für mich, dass ich die fiese Schwester meines Liebhabers loswerde.

Lieber Jim,

bitte arrangieren Sie es für mich, dass ich nach Südamerika verschwinden kann", imitiere ich Raoul de Santos und Ian Monkfort.

"Genau SO!" stellt Moriarty gewichtig fest.

"Consulting Criminal", resümiere ich. "Brillant!"

"Ja, nicht?!", sagt Moriarty selbstverliebt.

Brillant? - habe ich gerade 'brillant' gesagt? John hat wohl schon seit Stunden Todesängste auszustehen und ich sage so etwas Albernes wie – 'brillant'...?!

"Und keiner kommt an mich heran!

Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft", erklärt Moriarty siegessicher.

Na, warte...!

Ich spanne den Hahn von Johns Revolver und entgegne herausfordernd: "Ich schon!"

Fast mechanisch wechsele ich die nächsten Phrasen mit ihm, bekomme unser Geplänkel selbst kaum mit, denn John sieht noch elender aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten, ich kann sehen, dass er zittert. Er scheint am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein.

"Menschen mussten sterben", sage ich plötzlich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung.

Oh, ja! Wie verblendet war ich?! John, du hattest so recht! - Verzeih mir! John? John, hältst du noch durch?

"Nun, das machen die doch ALLE!" brüllt Motiarty herablassend.

"Ich werde Sie aufhalten", sage ich entschlossen.

"Nein, werden Sie nicht!"

"Alles in Ordnung?" frage ich meinen Freund leise.

"Du darfst reden, Johnnyboy, nur zu!" gesteht ihm Moriarty gnädig zu.

Obwohl er doch wissen muss, dass ich ihm ansehen kann, wie fertig er ist, nickt er nur militärisch knapp.

"Hier!" Ich halte Moriarty den Speicherstick hin. Ich will jetzt den Austausch möglichst schnell abwickeln und dann John hier raus bringen.

"Hm?" macht Moriarty. Und dann: „Houh!"

"Der Speicherstick...mit den Raketenplänen", sagt er mit erwartungsfroher Gier in der Stimme und nimmt ihn mir aus der Hand… – küsst er das ‚Kennenlern-Geschenk'.

"Langweilig!" zwitschert er.

"Hätt ich auch woanders bekommen können." Dann wirft er mit Links den Stick in das Becken.

Wie...? Was passiert hier? - Und jetzt?! Ich habe nichts weiter anzubieten!

Da stürzt sich plötzlich John hinterrücks auf Moriarty, nimmt den Größeren in den Schwitzkasten...und brüllt: „Sherlock, LAUF!"

Geschockt beobachte ich ihn. John, was tust du...?!

Ich weiß, dass das, was er da vorhat, nicht funktionieren kann - aber ich begreife auch, dass John seine letzten Kräfte mobilisiert hat, dass er die Lage nicht mehr recht einschätzen kann - und: Dass er sich gerade für mich opfern will...!

John! Nein...!

"Hohoho! Guuut! Sehehr gut", amüsiert sich Moriarty.

"Wenn Ihr Scharfschütze...abdrückt, Mr. Moriarty, fliegen wir beide in die Luft!" knurrt mein Freund entschlossen.

Oh, Gott, nein! Nicht John! ...guter John...! John muss hier lebend rauskommen! schreie ich innerlich, ganz kopflos vor Verzweiflung.

"Ist er nicht süß? Ich verstehe, wieso Sie ihn gern um sich haben – nur werden die Leute immer so sentimental, wenn's um ihre Haustiere geht!" giftet Moriarty und windet sich hilflos in seinem Griff.

"So rührend loyal!" John packt ihn fester. „Hoops!" macht Moriarty.

"Jetzt haben Sie einen Trumpf aus der Hand gegeben, Dr. Watson!" spottet er amüsiert - als der rote Punkt des Ziellasers verschwindet. Ich weiß genau, wo er hinwandern wird...und Johns niedergeschmetterter Gesichtsausdruck bestätigt es mir. Geschlagen gibt er Moriarty frei.

Das Geplänkel geht weiter. Ich vermeide es, John anzusehen, denn sein Anblick erzeugt in mir ein seltsames Gefühl von Übelkeit und Schwäche. Ich will ihn aus diesem verdammten Semtex raus haben! Ich will ihn zuhause in der Baker Street haben. In Sicherheit! Damit er sich von diesem Terror erholen kann...!

Und dann begreife ich es: Ich leide mit ihm, ich sorge mich um ihn...

Aber muss ich nicht die Gelegenheit ergreifen und Moriarty töten? Jetzt gleich, bevor er noch mehr Unheil anrichtet? John würde es verstehen, würde sich wahrscheinlich noch viel bereitwilliger opfern als ich mich - aber ich will nicht, dass er stirbt...!

Moriarty geht...

Endlich...!

Ich erlaube mir, wieder zu John zu sehen, und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass er mehr zu hängen als zu stehen scheint: Den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen...

"Alles in Ordnung?" höre ich mich unsinniger Weise fragen. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, will ihn nur noch aus dieser Scheiß-Bombe raushaben und löse sie atemlos mit bebenden Händen.

Ich reiße sie mitsamt dem Parka herunter, schleudere sie weg.

Dann bricht John zusammen und ich fange ihn auf. Auf den Fersen hockend lehne ich den schlaffen, zitternden Körper meines Freundes behutsam an meine Brust.

"Alles in Ordnung, alles in Ordnung, John, ruhig, es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei, du hast es überstanden...", murmle ich völlig verwirrt.

"Sherlock...", ächzt John kraftlos.

"Ist gut, komm erst mal wieder zu Atem, dann bringe ich dich hier raus", beruhige ich ihn, spüre seinen überhitzten, keuchenden Körper in meinen Armen. Verstört über das überwältigende Gefühl von Schwäche, das sich in meinen Gliedern ausbreitet, wird mir klar, dass ich zugleich erleichtert und besorgt bin...

– und dann liege ich plötzlich in meinem Bett. Im Dunkeln.

Was war das...?!

So ist es nicht gewesen...

Und doch erkenne ich plötzlich, dass es trotzdem die Wahrheit ist: Eine Wahrheit, die ich ausgeblendet hatte, die ich letzte Nacht nicht zugelassen habe, um nicht komplett die Nerven zu verlieren, die Wahrheit, die ich schon in den Papierkorb verschoben hatte – zum Überschreiben freigegeben...!

_Mein armer John...!_

Wo ist jetzt dieser Gedanke hergekommen...?

Verdammt! Was...was habe ich getan? Oder vielmehr, was habe ich NICHT getan?

Taumelnd komme ich aus dem Bett, schleppe mich noch außer Atem hinaus ins Wohnzimmer...

Wo ist er...?

Dann höre ich zitternde, fast wimmernde Atemzüge - und sehe ihn vor dem Sofa, halb unter dem Couchtisch in Embryonalstellung zusammengerollt. Entsetzt eile ich zu ihm, erkenne, dass er in Panik ist, starr, weggetreten.

Wie lange liegt er schon so da? Verkrampft, kalt...

Ich rücke den Tisch weg, setze mich zu ihm auf den Boden und decke ihn zu.

"John? John, hörst du mich? Es ist alles gut! Du bist zuhause! Du bist in Sicherheit!"

Vorsichtig hebe ich seinen Kopf, drehe ihn ein wenig zu mir.

"Schau mich an. John! Bitte, sag was...!"

Mir schnürt sich förmlich die Kehle zu.

Der Verzweiflung nahe, hebe ich ihn auf das Sofa, rede leise auf ihn ein, halte seine Hand. Aber er liegt ganz apathisch da und scheint mich überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

"Es tut mir so leid, John!" stöhne ich schließlich schuldbewusst. "Ich hatte nur den Fall im Kopf und du – du vergehst fast vor Angst. Als Freund bin ich wirklich erbärmlich...aber jetzt bleibe ich hier, hörst du? ich bleibe bei dir. Ruh' dich aus..."

Endlich spüre ich, wie sich ganz schwach seine Hand in der Meinen regt.

"Ja, ich bin da, John", bestätige ich. "Schlaf jetzt. Ich werde aufpassen, dass du keinen Albtraum bekommst. Vertrau mir."

Sein trüber Blick scheint kurz aufzuflackern, dann schließen sich seine Augen langsam und allmählich entspannt er sich, sinkt beinahe übergangslos in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf.

Ich bin noch viel zu erschüttert, um wirklich erleichtert zu sein. Halb angewidert von den fremden, hinderlichen Emotionen, halb beschämt, dass ich sie so lange geleugnet habe.

Was wird er von seiner Panikattacke noch wissen, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt? Hoffentlich nicht allzu viel...

Ich hocke bei ihm...als mir die Unterschenkel einschlafen, wage ich kaum, meine Position zu verändern, doch der Zusammenbruch hat so an seinen Kräften gezehrt, dass John nicht aufwacht...

Noch vor dem Tee ist er aus dem Haus gegangen...acht Stunden muss dieser Teufel ihn gehabt haben! Acht Stunden! Acht verdammt lange Stunden Hölle! denke ich verzweifelt.

Ruh dich aus, John...erhol' dich...bitte! ...es tut mir leid...!

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Selbsterkenntnis

Während ich in dieser Nacht an Johns Seite Wache hielt, gewann ich eine weitere beunruhigende Erkenntnis: Ich war krottenschlecht darin, höflich zu sein, oder mich gar rücksichtsvoll zu geben. Nein, ich weiß, das ist nichts Neues. Aber bisher bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass das daran liegt, dass es mich nicht im Mindesten interessiert, ob andere Menschen sich wohl fühlen. Aber nun war das anders: John litt - und ich mit ihm! Und jetzt musste ich feststellen, dass mein Mitgefühl, meine Sorge keineswegs dazu führte, dass ich nun etwa automatisch gewusst hätte, was ich tun, wie ich mich verhalten sollte! Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte das betuliche Gelaber, das ich bisweilen beobachtet hatte, manchmal einfach kopiert, also zum Beispiel als ich vor ein paar Tagen Sarah von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte, und es hatte funktioniert, obwohl mir völlig egal war, wie sie sich fühlte. Aber John? Ich hatte doch während meiner dämlichen Weißrusslandreise begriffen, dass er genau der Kollege und Mitbewohner war, den ich brauchte, wie für mich gemacht! Aber Moriartys Auftritt hatte mich diese Erkenntnis aus dem Gedächtnis verlieren lassen.  
Erst die unbeachteten Beobachtungen, die ich in der Nacht auf den ersten April gemacht hatte, hatten mich nun erkennen lassen, dass John für mich mehr als bloß nützlich und praktisch war, - aber dass ich ihn mochte und dass ich wollte, dass es ihm gut ging, das half mir nicht im Geringsten, bei der Frage, was ich für ihn tun könnte! - Das hatte ich nicht erwartet!  
Ich grübelte, wie ich diesem Problem auf die Spur kommen sollte...mir fehlte schon allein die Methode! Sollte ich das Internet zu Rate ziehen? Andererseits...wenn ich im Internet etwas recherchiere, was mit Naturwissenschaften zu tun hat, dann merke ich, ob eine Quelle etwas taugt oder nicht, weil ich mich mit der Materie auskenne - aber in Gefühlsdingen...!? Das konnte ich doch nicht beurteilen!  
Sollte ich Mrs Hudson fragen? Das wäre...peinlich...und sie neigt bisweilen dazu, zu klatschen: Sie hat auf Johns Blog was von Schwertscharten auf ihren Möbeln geschrieben. Oder war ihr nicht klar, dass sie mich damit verpetzt?  
Ich wagte es jetzt nicht, mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast zu begeben, denn dann wäre ich zu abwesend, um zu bemerken, wenn John einen Albtraum bekam oder vielleicht mit Angstzuständen aufwachte.  
Im Moment schlief er tief und fest. Die Panikattacke hatte ihn völlig erschöpft.

...mein armer Freund...

\- STOPP! Reiß dich zusammen!

'Zum die Wände hochgehen'... - wie oft hatte ich diese Redewendung schon gehört! Ich dachte, dass dumme Bemerkungen, wie etwa Andersons 'Geistesblitze' so ein Gefühl in mir auslösen würden - aber jetzt merkte ich: John so aufgelöst vor Angst zu erleben, war um vieles schlimmer! Dabei hatte ich doch schon erfahren, wie tapfer er war! In der Gefahr hatte er Nerven aus Stahl, hatte über lange Zeit praktisch täglich dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen, wie man so sagt...!  
Dass psychosomatische Schmerzen sich genauso echt anfühlen können, wie bei einer echten Verletzung, das hatte ich mir vorstellen können - aber nicht, dass jemanden wie John seine Angst zu einem solchen Wrack machen könnte!  
Ich hatte eine Lösung für die Schmerzen in seinem Bein gefunden, als er mich bloß interessiert aber mir noch nichts bedeutet hatte - und ich musste, verdammt nochmal, auch eine Therapie gegen diese entsetzliche, quälende Angst finden!  
Hatte ich schon einmal solche Angst verspürt? Wenn ja, hatte ich das wohl gelöscht. Ja, ich kann das auch mit unangenehmen oder irritierrenden Erlebnissen. Meine Gefühle, als ich John in dieser Nacht am Pool vorgefunden hatte, wären vielleicht unbemerkt überschrieben worden, hätte ich nicht vor zwei Stunden aus verborgenen Gründen davon geträumt...  
Verdammt! Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich eigentlich an Moriarty erinnern wollen! Unser Treffen, mir vielleicht überlegen wollen, was ich hätte besser machen können! Cleverer! Nur, um IHN zu beeindrucken! Aber dann - vielleicht, weil ich versucht hatte, herauszubekommen, was ich übersehen haben könnte - oder besser gesagt, was ich, obwohl ich es beobachtet hatte, irrtümlich als irrelevant ausgeblendet hatte - hatte ich mich erinnert, dass es John schlecht ging - klar, ging es ihm schlecht. er war fast umgekippt, als er endlich das Semtex los war...! - ich war selbst total konfus gewesen, weil alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, war beinahe am Ausflippen - bis er diesen Witz machte - nun, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne einen Witz... - eine Anspielung auf eine Art Running Gag, der uns schon vom ersten Tag an verfolgte:  
"Ich bin froh, dass das keiner gesehen hat", hatte John gesagt.  
"Hm?" hatte ich ziemlich zerstreut zurück gefragt.  
"Dass du mir in einem schummrigen Schwimmbad die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hast, da reden die Leute wieder", war Johns Erklärung. Irgendwie hatte er mich damit - ja, was eigentlich?! - kuriert? Ich hatte total neben mir gestanden! War völlig neben der Spur gewesen - mehr noch als...peinlich! ...als bei der Sache mit dem, ehem..., Stuhl eine Woche zuvor...! Ich hatte den Revolver auf den Boden gelegt, John aus dem Semtex geschält, obwohl ich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass ich den Sprengsatz nicht auf diese Weise zünden würde...und bald darauf hatte ich mich noch mit der Mündung von Johns Waffe am Kopf gekratzt - kurz: Ich hatte mich schlimmer aufgeführt als der dämlichste Idiot, den ich kannte! Und es war womöglich sogar meine Schuld, dass John zusammengeklappt war - nämlich weil ich - ohne nachzudenken und ohne beurteilen zu können, wie riskant das war - mich total fahrlässig und geradezu hirnlos an dieser Bombe zu schaffen gemacht hatte...!

Gooott, das war demütigend...! Was ist nur los mit mir?! Es ist also womöglich auch noch meine Schuld - zumindest Mitschuld, dass es John so schlecht geht? Ich MUSS eine Lösung finden...!  
Lestrade...?  
Nein, ich kann ihm nicht erzählen, dass ich Moriarty getroffen habe...selbst wenn er die Verabredung auf meinem Forum liest... - auch das war schon unsinnig: Ich hätte Anonymous einfach eine Mail schreiben können - was ist nur los mit mir? Irgendwie bringen mich beide völlig aus dem Konzept! John UND Jim...nein, ich darf ihn nicht Jim nennen, das ist viel zu - zu niedlich! John hat recht: Er ist ein Teufel! - Wenn es so etwas gibt, dann ist er einer...! - Obwohl, diese Krawatte... - Schluss! Reiß dich zusammen! Verdammt nochmal...! Sherlock! Und denk nicht an beide zusammen - das hat John nicht verdient! Intellekt hin oder her - John ist um so vieles mehr wert, als dieser ...Napoleon des Verbrechens!  
ou...? Moment...was...war das eben...?

...wichtiger, wertvoller als ...Genie...?

\- ist - WAS?!

Mut? Integrität? ...wie nannte es Moriarty: Loyalität...die Ergebenheit eines Haustieres! John ist doch kein Hund! ...oder...? Hab ich ihn etwa...? Nein! Oder...?

Jetzt komme ich ins Schleudern, lasse alle Dateien Revue passieren, vom 29. Januar an...

Okay, ja...herablassend bin ich schon manchmal gewesen...arrogant...hab ihn auch mal rumkommandiert...aber...doch nicht...oder doch...? Scheiße...! Wirklich...? Aber..., naja, er hätte sich doch wehren können... Immerhin ist er Captain. Also, den Schuh, mir zu gehorchen, hat doch er sich angezogen oder nicht...?

STOPP!

Sherlock, du lenkst dich grade selber ab, du Soziopath! Hier geht es um John; darum ihn zu helfen!

John...braucht meine Hilfe!

Denk nach! Denk nach! DENK NACH!

Was. Würde. John. Helfen?

Scheiße! Ich bin wie vernagelt! Stecke in einer Sackgasse!

Angst...Panik...

Okay..., ich müsste vielleicht ...neineinein: Ich MUSS! nach meinen eigenen Ängsten suchen! Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles überschrieben - also, wenn da überhaupt etwas ist - etwas war...  
Das ist...praktisch... - aber - naja, das können wohl nur Soziopathen mit ausreichend Intelligenz - wie ich...einfach negative, hinderliche Erfahrungen in den Papierkorb verschieben...oder könnte ich das vielleicht einfach John auch beibringen...?

...nein...ich vermute, da wäre ihm wieder eines dieser irrationalen Konzepte im Weg. Ehm... nicht Schuldgefühle und Pflichtbewusstsein...aber etwas, was nahe dran ist...  
Ehm... Aufrichtigkeit? ...das trifft es noch nicht ganz... - naja, aber ist ja letztendlich auch egal wie man das genau nennt! John wird diesen Weg nicht gehen, ob er es mental könnte oder nicht!

Ratlos schaue ich mir den kleinen, blonden Armydoktor an: Er sieht so schwach und verletzlich aus...irgendwie... - das ist alles Unsinn, aber es tut fast weh - Quatsch! Es TUT weh! Mir! Wirklich. Irgendwie...  
Verdammt, ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn...?!

Vielleicht habe ich jetzt wirklich einfach zu wenig geschlafen?! - ...seitdem ich den durchgeknallten Sikh-Fechter hier hatte, war ich im Dauerbetrieb - bis gestern!  
Nein, ich will keine Entschuldigungen oder gar Ausreden suchen...ich suche eine Lösung, eine THERAPIE für Johns Leiden ...wenn ich dafür Fehler - Fehlfunktionen bei mir suchen muss, bin ich dazu bereit...!

John seufzt leise...es klingt gequält... das Geräusch scheint mir irgendwie...mitten durchs Herz zu gehen... Das ist totaler Quatsch. Aber so fühlt es sich an...  
"Alles in Ordnung...", murmle ich mechanisch. "schon gut, ruh dich aus...alles okay...du bist in Sicherheit..." Dabei habe ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt...

Ist das okay? Ich weiß es nicht! Er hat mich nie berührt! - abgesehen von diesem Handschlag vor dem Besichtigungstermin, aber das zählt natürlich nicht - das ist - sozial - ... -  
'Ich bin nicht sein Date!' - Nein, klar, bist du nicht: Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet...aber... Naja, um ehrlich zu sein... bei welchem Menschen sonst könnte es mich so interessieren, wie es ihm geht...? Nein, natürlich ist das nicht dasselbe... -

Ach, Scheiße! Ich bin total festgefahren! - KONZENTRIER DICH! VERDAMMT!

John ächzt leise im Schlaf...winkelt plötzlich den linken Arm an...seine Hand landet auf seiner Herzgegend...er keucht ein paar Mal matt auf...

"John...alles okay, hab keine Angst. Ich pass auf dich auf...du bist in Sicherheit...ist gut! ...alles okay...ruh dich aus..."

Ich weiß nicht, wo dieses Gelaber herkommt...John hat wirklich etwas besseres verdient als diese GEMEINPLÄTZE!

Verdammt - ! Wann habe ich mich schon mal so über mich selbst geärgert? Vielleicht sollte ich mir so etwas DOCH merken...?!  
Aber er wird wieder ruhiger...oder liegt das daran, dass ich - Moment - ?! Ich habe - WAS?! Habe ich - ? Doch, ja, Scheiße! Ich habe seinen Kopf gestreichelt...!  
...andererseits... - ach, scheiß drauf...! Ich meine, wenn es ihm hilft...?!

Ich grüble weiter...irgendwie kommt mir der Gedanke...: Altruismus.

Ich weiß, was das ist - also...so - per definitionem eben... - aber dieses Prinzip habe ich noch nie angewendet - naja...soweit ich weiß...

Da ich dennoch weiß, dass ich ziemlich egoistisch bin, versuche ich, mir vorzustellen: WAS widerstrebt mir in Bezug auf John denn ganz BESONDERS?

Und mir wird schlagartig und schmerzlich klar: Es ist natürlich Sarah!

Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht! - aber wenn sie es fertig bringt, dass John nicht mehr so leiden muss, dann werde ich... - eh... wie heißt das...? Ich werde...?  
Bei meinem Wortschatz solte ich das doch auf die Reihe bekommen - also - das gibt's doch jetzt nicht?!

.

OPFER!

Genau... ja... Sarah an John heranzulassen, damit sie ihm hilft...das ist für mich ein Opfer...okay... - und dann hätte ich auch ein paar Stunden Zeit, in meinen Gedächtnispalast abzutauchen oder sonst wo nach Methoden zu suchen...

Gooott..., das war anstrengend...! Solche Gedankengänge bin ich nicht gewöhnt...das ist wie wenn man Muskeln nie benutzt hat und sie plötzlich doch braucht...!

Ich muss mir einen Kaffee machen...!  
Schwarz. Zwei Stück Zucker... sonst halte ich das nicht durch...

Schon in Ordnung, John...ich pass auf dich auf...

Sarah... auch wenn es mir noch so widerstrebt. Ich muss Sarah hinzuziehen...

Verdammte Scheiße...!

.

.

.  
tbc


	5. Phase Eins Ablenkungsmanöver: Sarah

2\. April, samstags, 8.00 Uhr morgens

.

Längst habe ich mich wieder im Griff. Die lästigen, verwirrenden, lähmenden Emotionen weggesperrt. Aber diesmal, ohne das Ziel aus dem Fokus zu verlieren: Eine Therapie gegen Johns Ängste.

Ich kann gerade kaum noch die Augen offen halten und John schläft noch fest. Er sieht nicht mehr ganz so elend aus wie noch vor Stunden, sein Puls ist regelmäßiger und langsamer geworden.  
Zeit für den nächsten Schritt.

Den Kopf habe ich schon im Gefrierfach verstaut.

Ich erhebe mich lautlos – was mir meine erstarrten Glieder nicht eben leicht machen – und fische Johns (oder besser Harrys) Nokia aus der Tasche seines Parkas. Selbstverständlich kenne ich Johns Pin-Code. Doch zunächst schleiche ich in mein Zimmer und werfe einen Blick in die Kommentare zu Johns letztem Blogeintrag.

Sarah Sawyer. 2. April 1: 03 Uhr  
Ruf mich an, wenn dir danach ist, John.

YESSS!

Das erleichtert meine nächste Maßnahme ungeheuer: Sie hat es gelesen, glaubt ihm, macht sich Sorgen. Das sind ideale Voraussetzungen.  
Also: Was hat er ihr getextet?

'1. April: Liebe Sarah, verzeih bitte, dass ich dich versetzen musste. Ich kann heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen, es geht mir nicht gut. Nein, es ist kein Kater, falls du das denkst. Dein John.

1\. April: Liebe Sarah, wahrscheinlich bist du gekränkt wegen gestern Abend, aber es war nicht meine Schuld. Falls dich interessiert, was mir letzte Nacht zugestoßen ist, lies bitte meinen Blog. Es ist KEIN Aprilscherz. Leider. Dein John.'

Aaachja, John...  
Kleiner, sentimentaler Schwachkopf...!

Na, wie auch immer...

Anrufen oder Texten?  
Texten natürlich, das Gelaber hält viel zu sehr auf.

In meinem Namen oder unter Johns?

Diese Entscheidung ist schon schwieriger.

'Hallo, Sarah – '

Nein.

'Liebe Sarah, freue mich sehr, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Was hältst du von einem Ausflug heute? Nein – kein Zirkus ;-) – was immer du willst. JW' –

Nein:

'Dein John'

Ich habe eine halbe Stunde benötigt, um das zu formulieren! Es hat mir einfach zu sehr widerstrebt...klingt es jetzt ausreichend nach John? – Wieso bin ich so unsicher? Was könnte ich übersehen haben?

Wenn ich so tue, als sei ich er, muss ich ihn einweihen – oder er wird es vermasseln – dann bekommen sie am Ende noch Streit. Frauen bekommen so leicht etwas in den falschen Hals – oder besser in den falschen Gehörgang, wenn man so will...  
Also mache ich mir die Mühe und zücke mein Black-Berry.

'Hallo, Sarah, John hat eine üble Nacht mit Albträumen und Panikattacke hinter sich - aber verraten Sie ihm nicht, dass ich Ihnen das schreibe. Ich mache mir Sorgen und weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Er braucht dringend etwas Ablenkung, damit er zur Ruhe kommt. Besuchen Sie ihn, holen Sie ihn am Besten mal hier raus. Sie werden schon wissen, was zu tun ist. SH'

Der Entwurf des Textes hat mich eine geschlagene Stunde gekostet! Ich bin einfach nicht gut in solchen Dingen.  
Ich tippe die Nummer aus Johns Handy ab und schicke die SMS ab.

Und jetzt fühle ich mich, als hätte ich einen Gehirnkrampf...!  
War das anstrengend!

Kopfschmerztabletten...  
Ich brauche Kopfschmerztabletten.  
Die Nikotinpflaster haben auch ausgedient. Ich werde langsam fahrig, zittrig – und müde.

Ob ich noch etwas schlafen kann, bis Sarah hier aufschlägt...?

Aber da klingelt auch schon mein Handy. Sarah.  
Leise fluchend nehme ich ab und setze ein breites Lächeln auf, das Mycroft als 'wölfisch' zu bezeichnen pflegt.  
"Sarah! ich bin so froh, dass Sie sich gleich melden. ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut?"  
"Hallo, Sherlock, ja, doch mir geht's gut. Das klingt ja schrecklich, was die da mit John angestellt haben. Ist er denn wenigstens unverletzt? Hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, er hat behauptet, er sei in Ordnung, aber das tut er immer, auch wenn ihm mittlerweile klar sein muss, dass ich sehe, wenn es nicht so ist. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was in den acht Stunden vorgefallen ist, in denen er in Moriartys Gewalt war!"  
"ACHT STUNDEN!?"

Kreisch doch nicht so, du alberne Gans...!

Ich halte das Telefon auf Armeslänge von meinem gequälten, linken Trommelfell entfernt und atme tief durch, um sie nicht anzuschnauzen.  
Weiber! Sie sind grässlich! Alleine schon so ein Organ! Als kratze man mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schultafel! – Ich habe eine Gänsehaut und so ein fieses Ziehen in den Zähnen. Brrrrr!

Reiß dich zusammen, Sherlock!

"Ja, schrecklich, nicht? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos war und was er sonst hat durchmachen müssen, ob er den Sprengstoff die ganze Zeit getragen hat. Ich habe ihn erst um Mitternacht wieder getroffen. Er hat sich nur noch mühsam auf den Beinen halten können."  
"Oh, nein – und ich war so sauer auf ihn!" stöhnt Sarah schuldbewusst.  
Weil du ein Erbsenhirn hast! John hätte zumindest abgesagt, wenn ich ihn mitgenommen hätte. Das könnte sie nun wirklich wissen! Es scheint heutzutage nicht viel Grips dazu zu gehören, einen Doktortitel zu erwerben.  
"Naja, wie hätten Sie das ahnen können!" flöte ich süß ins Handy. "Sarah, er braucht Sie jetzt wirklich. Mir gegenüber tut er natürlich, als sei er hart wie Kruppstahl, aber Ihnen kann er sich vielleicht öffnen. Er hat doch gerade erst von wenigen Monaten in Afghanistan ein schweres Trauma davongetragen: Ich befürchte, dass auch das jetzt alles wieder hochkommt..."  
Allmählich finde ich mich in meine Rolle, lege so eine leichte Verkrampftheit ...Gewicht und Unsicherheit zugleich in meine Stimme.

Sie MUSS einfach anbeißen...!

"Tja, dann komme ich einfach mal so in einer Stunde vorbei", sagt sie.

Schwere Geburt! denke ich innerlich stöhnend.  
Würde ich an Gott glauben, wäre jetzt ein Halleluja fällig...!

"Oh, Sarah! Das wäre wunderbar! Sie wissen gar nicht, was das für eine Erleichterung ist. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen! Aber wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen."  
"Gesprochen? Nein – wann denn auch?" gibt sie trocken zurück. Wenigstens das scheint sie kapiert zu haben. Hoffentlich vergisst sie es nicht und fällt nicht aus der Rolle!  
Wir verabschieden uns und ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen – fühle mich ausgelaugt, als hätte ich mindestens drei der zwölf Arbeiten des Herkules am Stück hinter mich gebracht...

Aber dann vernehme ich sachtes Klappern und Wasserrauschen aus der Küche.

Oh!  
John ist aufgestanden!  
Keine Pause für mich! Er wird das Haus nicht verlassen, wenn er sich Sorgen um mich macht.

Das Ganze hier ist wirklich mühsam!

Also raffe ich mich auf und trotte – Johns Handy in der Tasche meines blauen Morgenmantels, denn ich muss es zurück in seinen Parka praktizieren! – gähnend aus meinem Zimmer in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen, Sherlock. Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragt John freundlich lächelnd – aber seine Hand zittert, als er den Tee übergießt.  
"Bestens. Bin aber immer noch müde", gebe ich Auskunft.  
"Kein Wunder, du bist über eine Woche nicht nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Klar, dass du das so schnell nicht wegsteckst. Du musst dir eine Pause gönnen."  
Er gibt sich alle Mühe, nachsichtig, beruhigend und beinahe unbeschwert zu klingen. Erinnert er sich nicht? Glaubt er, er habe nur geträumt, dass ich versucht habe, ihm zu helfen? Oder will er es totschweigen? –

Und was sage ich jetzt?  
Aaach! Ich KANN das nicht!

Reiß dich zusammen!

Ich weiß nicht...

Denk nach! DENK NACH!

Oh...!

Ja...ich vergaß...! ...ich vergesse es immer wieder. Es ist nicht wichtig –  
...sonst immer...  
– heute schon!

„Und wie geht's dir? Du siehst blass und übernächtigt aus. ...Albträume?" frage ich, lasse meine Stimme etwas weicher klingen als gewöhnlich, moduliere sie leicht nach oben und ziehe die Brauen zusammen.

Scheppernd kommt das Geschirr auf der Arbeitsplatte zum Stehen. John starrt mich an, dann lächelt er fahrig.  
„Es geht schon", behauptet er. Aber der Ton stimmt nicht. Es klingt nicht lässig, abwiegelnd, beruhigend, sondern eher dankbar und erschöpft.

„Wirklich?" frage ich misstrauisch.

„Nimmst du – Tee?"

„Ja, danke. Und vielleicht...ein oder zwei Scheiben Toast..."

„Wirklich!?" John klingt fast, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen. „Ich – ich kann dir Rührei und Speck machen, wenn du magst. Würstchen haben wir auch. Oder lieber backed Beans?" fragt er eifrig.

Ach, John. Komm wieder runter. Ist ja gut: Ich bin noch weit davon entfernt gewesen, zu verhungern!

„Etwas Toast mit Orangenmarmelade genügt mir völlig, danke." Ich spüre, dass ich lächeln muss. Also ist es echt. Das passiert mir selten – aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, immer häufiger, seit es John gibt – also – seit es ihn in meinem Leben gibt...  
Ich lade das Geschirr auf ein Tablett. „Du lässt es noch fallen", kommentiere ich mein Tun und trage es ins Wohnzimmer.

...Mist! Nicht gut...!

Ich kehre zurück in die Küche, wo John Marmelade und Toast aus dem Küchenschrank nimmt.  
„Nicht gut...", murmle ich kleinlaut hinter ihm.  
„Hm?"  
„Das Geschirr – es ist unwichtig. Ich wollte damit sagen: Es geht dir nicht gut, deshalb lass mich das machen. Ich war gestern so – so – nicht gut...! Sorry, John..."

Er dreht sich um und sieht zu mir hinauf. Mit ganz aufgerissenen Augen und Dackelfalten in der Stirn. Dennoch lächelnd. Dieser Blick irritiert mich ungeheuer. Ich verstehe plötzlich die seltsame Redewendung, dass einem 'warm ums Herz' werden kann – denn genau das passiert mir gerade – das ist... biologisch... beängstigend... und irgendwie auch totaler Unsinn: Ich weiß, dass die Leber das Organ ist, das die Körpertemperatur reguliert...  
„Was...?" Seine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch. Aber er wirkt nicht, als würde er mir jetzt gleich umkippen – nein... Er ist fassungslos, das ist es.

Wieso?

…

Oh...!

Oh...?  
Habe ich mich noch nie bei ihm entschuldigt? Ist es das?! – Oh...es gab wohl schon Momente, wo ich das hätte tun sollen, oder? ...ich fürchte, ja...

– Sag' was! Schnell!  
Timing, Sherlock...!

„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht. Ich...war – ...nicht gut... ich – "

STOPP! DENK NACH! Irgendetwas stimmt noch nicht!

ICH!

ICH! Natürlich: Das war es. Es geht doch um John! – Nicht um dich, du Soziopath! – Also frag' ihn endlich, wie es ihm geht...!

„Du bist vor dem Tee aus dem Haus gegangen und ich hatte mich um Mitternacht mit Moriarty verabredet, was ist dazwischen passiert?" frage ich ihn besorgt.  
Er schwankt plötzlich. Ich fange das Marmeladeglas auf, das ihm aus den Fingern rutscht.  
„DU hast Mori ...IHN...?!" Er schnappt nach Luft, fängt sich wieder, wendet sich zum Kühlschrank – holt Milch, Scheibenkäse und Butter heraus.  
„John, was hat er mit dir gemacht! Er muss dich ja acht Stunden lang in seiner Gewalt gehabt haben! Du warst doch nicht so lange bewusstlos, nachdem dir jemand eins über den Schädel gezogen hatte – das... kann nicht sein! Dann hättest du dich nicht aufrecht halten können und würdest jetzt immer noch flach liegen! Also: Was ist wirklich passiert?"  
„Kannst du das nicht deduzieren?!" knurrt er kalt, dreht sich von mir weg und bestückt den Toaster.

Was...? Was habe ich JETZT falsch gemacht...?

„Ich weiß nicht... Du musst doch Furchtbares durchgemacht haben...", stammle ich hilflos. „Ich meine, du kanntest ja seine Masche – und ich hatte dich glauben lassen, dass ich den Fall für abgeschlossen halte. Hat er dir eine Frist genannt? Einen Fall, den ich lösen muss – rechtzeitig, um dich zu retten? Hat er dir gesagt: Diesmal wird er nicht drauf kommen, und dann jage ich dich in die Luft – so was in der Art...?"  
John ist leichenblass geworden. Er schnappt nach Luft wie ein Fisch an Land, starrt gequält ins Leere.  
Anscheinend habe ich richtig gelegen! Rasch greife ich ihn mir, setze ihn auf den nächsten Stuhl, bevor er mir noch zusammenklappt.  
„Hey! Nicht schlappmachen! Ist ja gut! Du hast es überstanden! – Du bist in Sicherheit! – ...John, hörst du mich...?!"

Es ist, als seien wir plötzlich wieder am Pool. Er kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und ich flippe fast aus – reiße den Sprengsatz von seinem Körper, obwohl das nichts ändert! Absolut gar nichts! – Diesmal kauere ich in der Hocke vor seinem Stuhl – rechne damit, dass er gleich ohnmächtig nach vorn sackt! ...doch dann sieht er mich an. Die weit aufgerissenen Augenlider scheinen sich ein klein wenig zu entspannen, seine Pupillen richten sich in die Meinen, als suchten sie dort Halt...  
„Gut so...! Warte! ...ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser...!" Hastig springe ich auf –

Glas – Wasserhahn – John

– seine Arme hängen herab, er ringt immer noch nach Atem... Also setze ich das Glas an seine blutleeren Lippen. „John...?! Trink! Geht's? Oder brauchst du – einen Schnaps? Ich muss noch einen Whiskey haben – irgendwo..."  
Doch er schluckt mühsam – löst sich vom Glas – atmet schwer... Meine freie Hand greift rasch nach seiner Schulter – ein Reflex, weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass er fallen wird!  
„Danke, Sherlock..." flüstert er mit schwachem Lächeln.

„Tut mir so leid, John!" höre ich mich stöhnen.

WAS WAR DAS JETZT?

Unwichtig! – Es geht hier um John! Also, sieh ihn dir an! Sieh ihn dir an, verdammt!

„Was hat er dir angetan? Du bist ja vollkommen fertig!" rutscht es mir heraus. – Sei doch still, zum Teufel! Er wird wieder denken, dass du nur Bescheid wissen willst, ob du richtig deduziert hast! schalt ich mich.

„Es... es geht schon wieder... – nein..., nein, du hast natürlich recht... – entschuldige, bitte...! Ich...kann bloß noch nicht darüber reden...bitte, verzeih...ich – ich komm schon klar...", versichert er mir stammelnd. Seine Augen glänzen feucht.

Eine Lüge. Offenkundig.

John ist nicht gut im Lügen.  
Nein: Krottenschlecht! Das ist er...!

... – wie also kann dieses Lächeln so echt, so aufrichtig wirken? Ich bin ratlos!? Wieso kann so ein kleiner Geist wie der von John Watson mich verwirren?!  
„Komm, du musst dich hinlegen – lass dir helfen..." Die Worte purzeln irgendwie aus meiner Kehle – ich weiß auch nicht. Ich ziehe ihn von dem Küchenstuhl hoch, lege seinen Arm um meinen Nacken und bugsiere ihn zum Sofa.  
„Ich frag' nicht mehr – ist das okay?" frage ich hilflos.

Gooott! Er muss denken, ich quäle ihn, nur um bestätigt zu bekommen, dass ich richtig deduziert habe!  
Er versucht nicht mehr, es zu leugnen. Sein Widerstand ist gebrochen. Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie er sich – noch immer keuchend – schwerfällig ausstreckt, sich dabei an der Vorderkante und der Lehne des Sofas noch festhält, weil ihm so schwindlig ist.  
„John...! Was kann ich tun...?" entfährt es mir. Es klingt beschämend hilflos – aber das tangiert mich gerade gar nicht.  
„Nichts. Danke, Sherlock..." Wieder dieses matte Lächeln, das mich irgendwie – krank macht...  
Ich decke ihn zu. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Er versucht, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
„Du wirst ein paar Tage brauchen, um dich zu erholen..."  
Es soll mitfühlend klingen, verständnisvoll. Aber tut es das?  
„Brillante Prognose, Dr. Holmes...!"  
„Entschuldige, das sollte kein Spott sein...!" – Mache ich denn alles verkehrt?!

John schlägt die Augen auf.

So groß und so blau...

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige... und... Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht vom Frühstücken abhalten. Es geht gleich wieder..., wirklich...", faselt er matt.

Ja, super – ! Was ist jetzt richtig? Frühstücken oder nicht? Ich meine, ich habe keinen Hunger – und der Appetit ist mir jetzt auch noch vergangen. Vollständig! – aber wenn ich NICHTS esse, macht er sich doch Sorgen. ...oder...?!

Und, wenn ich esse?  
Wird er dann denken, dass es mir gleich ist, wie es ihm geht?

Warum ist das bloß alles so kompliziert?!

Da klingelt es.

Scheiße, ist das schon Sarah...?!  
.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Phase Zwei: Recherche - A Study in Fear

**Liebe Interessierte, **

**ihr seid zu viert - oder so, deshalb bitte ich euch, lest auf fanfiktion-de weiter. Mir wird da hier zu viel Mehraufwand. Zum Abschied hier noch ein letztes Kapitel.  
**

**Viel Spaß!**

.

.

.

**Phase Zwei: Recherche - A Study in Fear**

2\. April, samstags - Fortsetzung...

.

.

.

.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige... und... Lass dich jetzt bloß nicht vom Frühstücken abhalten. Es geht gleich wieder..., wirklich...", faselt John matt.

Da klingelt es.

Scheiße, ist das schon Sarah...?!

Im Allgemeinen brauchen Weiber doch länger, kommen eher zu spät, weil sie sich aufhübschen müssen. Aber natürlich dann, wenn man es überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann, dann sind sie zu früh!  
Ich MUSS die beiden doch aus dem Haus haben! Aber wenn es John so schlecht geht, wird sie sich hier einnisten!

Wenigstens ist die Gelegenheit gerade günstig, Johns Nokia wieder unbemerkt in seinen Parka zu praktizieren. Widerwillig spähe ich hinaus.

Silberner BMW! Lestrade!

Muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein. Ich eile ihm die Stufen hinunter entgegen, damit John nichts mitbekommen soll.  
"Sherlock. Es gab einen Mord an einem Chemiker. Vergiftet - und sein Laptop schmilzt! Sie werden doch kommen? - Ich meine, nachdem Sie sich angezogen haben..."

Ange - ? Auch das noch. Diese Nebensächlichkeit habe ich völlig außer acht gelassen.

"Haben Sie nochmal was von dem Bomber gehört? Sie sagten doch, er würde Ihnen fünf Aufgaben stellen."  
"Nein, nichts. Vielleicht ist ihm nach der Sache mit dem falschen Gemälde einfach finanziell die Luft ausgegangen?" schlug ich in unbekümmertem Ton vor.  
"Seltsam. Also, was ist jetzt? Ich meine, ein schmelzendes Laptop!"  
"Schmelzend? Oder einfach nur geschmolzen und wieder ausgehärtet?" frage ich stattdessen misstrauisch.  
"Das ist es ja: Der Schmelzpunkt liegt bei 20 °C! Wir mussten ihn zuerst kühlen, bevor wir ihn überhaupt mitnehmen konnten. Im Labor überlegen sie sich jetzt, woran das liegen kann, und ob sie die Festplatte retten können, wenn sie den Kunststoff ganz abschmelzen. Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, das wäre nicht spannend genug!"  
"Bedaure, Lestrade! Ich habe bereits einen komplizierten und dringenden Fall. Die Idee Ihrer Laborratten klingt gar nicht schlecht, aber strengen Sie doch zuerst mal Ihren eigenen Grips an, bevor Sie zu mir gerannt kommen. Ich habe zu tun."  
Und damit schlage ich dem DI die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ein schmelzender Laptop - wirklich genial! - aber leider zum völlig falschen Zeitpunkt. Zu dumm!

"Irgendwas passiert, Sherlock?" fragt mich John, als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer komme.  
"Neinein. Bloß jemand vom Obdachlosennetzwerk, der Geld brauchte", entgegne ich in beruhigendem Ton und grüble angestrengt nach, was ich tun kann.  
Seine Augen wirken so groß und dunkel in seinem bleichen Gesicht...

"Bist du okay?"

Was...? Die Worte scheinen erst zeitverzögert zu mir durchgedrungen zu sein.  
"Ja, wieso - ?"  
"Willst du da jetzt Wurzeln schlagen?"

Oh, ja...ich stehe noch immer in der Tür. Also komme ich näher.

"Du...wolltest frühstücken", erinnert er mich.

Von Wollen kann nicht die Rede sein. Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen, damit du dir keine Gedanken um mich machst! - Äh, ja.  
Der Toast war fertig...die Marmelade... - habe ich da irgendwo in der Nähe abgestellt...Der Tee muss auch so weit sein...Milch...

Meine Gedanken sind ganz woanders, trotzdem gelingt es mir irgendwie, Tee, Milch, Toast und Marmelade mit dem dazugehörigen Geschirr und Besteck auf dem Couchtisch zu arrangieren.

John schaut mir zu. - Lach mich jetzt bloß nicht aus, du Idiot...! schimpft eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wird er gleich so etwas sagen, wie: Das sind die falschen Messer! oder: Na, siehst du, geht doch!...?  
Doch er richtet sich nur langsam und vorsichtig auf. Dann beginnt er zu frühstücken. Ich kann sehen, dass es ihm schwer fällt, ihn Überwindung kostet. Das ist neu und beunruhigend. Dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich ebenfalls etwas zu mir nehmen sollte. Na gut - wenn es sein muss...!  
John sagt nichts. Aber ein kleines Lächeln hat sich auf seine blassen Züge gestohlen.

Ich versuche, zu analysieren, was da vorhin so falsch gelaufen ist. So ganz verstehe ich es noch nicht. Fast jede meiner Äußerungen schien genau die gegensätzliche Wirkung erzielt zu haben, als die, die ich befürchtet oder erwartet hatte.  
Er hat nicht gewusst, dass ich Zeit und Ort bestimmt habe. Vielleicht hat Moriarty ihn glauben lassen, dass ich längst wusste, dass er meinen Freund geschnappt hatte? Dass ich ein Rätsel lösen sollte. Vielleicht hatte er gesagt: Bis 10 Uhr muss er die Lösung haben – obwohl ich mich doch um Mitternacht mit ihm verabredet hatte...?

Plötzlich fuhr mir ein heftiger Schmerz in die Hand und ich schaffte es gerade so, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. - Ich hatte mir in die Finger gebissen! Gott, wie dämlich ist das denn?!

Diese Störung hatte mich aus meinen Schlussfolgerungen gerissen.

So, verdammt - wo war ich jetzt stehen geblieben? Was ist los mit mir?!

..."DU hast...Mori - IHN...?!" - das war es!  
John war darüber entsetzt gewesen, dass ich Moriarty einbestellt hatte, dass ich ihn hatte treffen wollen - dass ich meinen Freund deshalb überlistet hatte - dass ich ihn aus dem Weg hatte haben wollen - dass ich gar nicht kam, um IHN zu retten, sondern einzig und allein, um Moriarty kennenzulernen...?!

War er gekränkt - eifersüchtig deswegen...?  
..."Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich miteinander!"... hörte ich ihn giftig fauchen.  
...oder war er über das Risiko erschrocken, das ich eingegangen war...?

Genau 42 Minuten später war ich allein. Endlich! Endlich hatte ich Ruhe, um mich an die Arbeit machen zu können – aber eigentlich hätte ich jetzt erst mal Erholung nötig gehabt!

Sarah war in unser sonst so gemütliches Heim gewuselt, hatte hohe, bedauernde Laute von sich gegeben, als gelte es, ein süßes, krankes Kätzchen zu betreuen und John hatte – überrumpelt, verdattert, peinlich berührt und – überglücklich seine letzten Reserven zur Selbstbeherrschung mobilisiert. Ich hatte mich vorübergehend fluchtartig in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen und dort verbarrikadiert, weil es einfach unerträglich war – dass ich noch im Schlafanzug gewesen war, als Sarah kam, traf sich dann doch ganz gut...

Wenigstens war Sarah nicht aus der Rolle gefallen, hatte sich nicht verplappert. Sie habe ja erst letzte Nacht dann doch Johns Blog gelesen und gehofft, er werde noch anrufen, falls er ihren Kommentar las. Aber nun hätte sie sich entschlossen, einfach mal bei ihm reinzuschauen.  
Sie jammerte, wie furchtbar schlecht er aussehe und was man denn bloß mit ihm angestellt hätte und warf mir dabei tadelnde Blicke zu.

Mir hatten schon Erwiderungen auf der Zunge gelegen, wie: „Meine Idee war's nicht, ihn zu kidnappen und in eine Bombenweste zu stecken! Im Gegenteil! Ich habe ihn da ganz raushalten wollen! - Aber das verkniff ich mir, denn das hätte den Aufbruch der beiden nur hinausgezögert. John fing ja auch so schon an, mich in Schutz zu nehmen. In Schutz vor Sarah! Als ob ich das nötig hätte...!  
Aber nett war es ja schon...irgendwie.

Nun waren die beiden kleinen doctores also unterwegs, um zu brunchen und um anschließend in einen Park zu gehen oder auch ins Kino – je nachdem, wofür sich das Wetter entscheiden sollte. Die üblichen langweiligen Beschäftigungen für Idioten...

Und ich hatte meine Ruhe.

Seufzend machte ich mir einen Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker. ...eigentlich hätte ich Zigaretten gebraucht...oder Nikotinpflaster. Aber anders als sonst meistens, konnte ich nicht abschätzen, wieviel Zeit ich brauchen würde – für die Recherche in meinem Gedächtnispalast. Also sollte ich besser gleich beginnen...

Ich warf mir selbst – im Spiegel über dem Kamin – einen mitleidigen Blick zu. John hatte eigentlich recht: Ich sah wirklich abgespannt und hohlwangig aus – vielleicht müsste ich wirklich mehr schlafen und essen...  
Und vielleicht waren bei meiner Blässe ein weißes Hemd und ein schwarzer Anzug nicht die beste Wahl...

Dann ließ ich mich in meinem Sessel nieder und versenkte mich in meinen Gedächtnispalast.

Goto: Navigation, Suche:

_A – wie Angst..._

_...Angst_

_"Angst ist ein Grundgefühl, welches sich in als bedrohlich empfundenen Situationen als Besorgnis und unlustbetonte Erregung äußert. Auslöser können dabei erwartete Bedrohungen etwa der körperlichen Unversehrtheit, der Selbstachtung oder des Selbstbildes sein. Begrifflich wird dabei die objektunbestimmte Angst (lateinisch angor) von der objektbezogenen Furcht (lateinisch timor) unterschieden. Weiterhin lässt sich die aktuelle Emotion Angst unterscheiden von der Persönlichkeitseigenschaft Ängstlichkeit, also häufiger und intensiver Angst zu fühlen als andere Menschen._

_Evolutionsgeschichtlich hat die Angst eine wichtige Funktion als ein die Sinne schärfender Schutzmechanismus, der in tatsächlichen oder auch nur vermeintlichen Gefahrensituationen ein angemessenes Verhalten (etwa Flucht) einleitet. Da der Energieaufwand für eine Flucht gering ist (wenige hundert Kilokalorien), übersehene Bedrohungen aber äußerst folgenschwere Auswirkungen nach sich ziehen können (Tod), ist die „Alarmanlage" Angst sehr empfindlich eingestellt, was in vielen Fehlalarmen resultiert._  
_Angst kann sowohl bewusst als auch unbewusst wirken. Entstehen durch Angst andauernde Kontrollverluste oder Lähmungen, wird von einer Angststörung gesprochen; ist diese Angst an ein bestimmtes Objekt oder eine bestimmte Situation gebunden, spricht man von einer Phobie._

_Begriffsgeschichte_

_Der Begriff Angst hat sich seit dem 8. Jahrhundert von indogermanisch *anghu „beengend" über althochdeutsch angust entwickelt. Er ist verwandt mit lateinisch angustus bzw. angustia für „Enge, Beengung, Bedrängnis" und angor „Würgen". Das Wort „Angst" gibt es als Wortexport auch im Englischen. Es bedeutet so viel wie Existenzangst. Man spricht von „angst-ridden" (von Angst geritten, im Sinne von beherrscht). Vermutlich wurde das Wort 1849 von George Eliot eingeführt._

_Körperliche Reaktionen_

_Die körperlichen Symptome der Angst sind normale (also nicht krankhafte) physische Reaktionen, die bei (einer realen oder phantasierten) Gefahr die körperliche oder seelische Unversehrtheit, im Extremfall also das Überleben sichern sollen. Sie sollen ein Lebewesen auf eine Kampf- oder Flucht-Situation (fight or flight) vorbereiten:_

_Erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit, Pupillen weiten sich, Seh- und Hörnerven werden empfindlicher_  
_Erhöhte Muskelanspannung, erhöhte Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit_  
_Erhöhte Herzfrequenz, erhöhter Blutdruck_  
_Flachere und schnellere Atmung_  
_Energiebereitstellung in Muskeln_  
_Körperliche Reaktionen wie zum Beispiel Schwitzen, Zittern und Schwindelgefühl_  
_Blasen-, Darm- und Magentätigkeit werden während des Zustands der Angst gehemmt._  
_Übelkeit und Atemnot treten in manchen Fällen ebenfalls auf._  
_Absonderung von Molekülen im Schweiß, die andere Menschen Angst riechen lassen und bei diesen unterbewusst Alarmbereitschaft auslösen._

_Neben diesen individuellen Reaktionen hat das Zeigen von Angst etwa durch den charakteristischen Gesichtsausdruck oder durch Sprache gegenüber anderen den sozialen Sinn, um Schutz zu bitten._

_Die körperlichen Ausdrucksformen der Angst sind die gleichen, unabhängig davon, ob es sich um eine reale Bedrohung oder um eine Panikattacke handelt. Jeder vierte Patient mit Angststörung klagt über chronische Schmerzen."_

Wikipedia? Nein, so kam ich nicht weiter.

Ich schob die Stockwerke des Palastes nach oben, bis der tiefste Keller vor mir auftauchte.

Sherlock Holmes: Persönliche Dateien...Drogen...Überdosis – damit versuche ich's mal...

Wiederherstellen – öffnen...

...harte Pulsschläge erschüttern meinen Körper. Mein Herz schmerzt stechend, lässt mich kaum noch atmen...Mein Magen krampft, spuckt Gift und Galle – irgendwohin...kann mich nicht mehr rühren...Scheiße...! Scheiße, wie das brennt, verdammt! Hustend und würgend, versucht mein Körper die Säure aus der Luftröhre zu katapultieren.

Das schaffe ich nicht, muss ich denken, diesmal war's das!

Der Raum um mich herum wabert, zerfließt, schlägt Wellen – bläht sich teilweise auf – an anderen Stellen schrumpft er, oder bekommt Blasen, die irgendwann platzen – Mann, das ist irre...! - Total witzig auch diese Klänge...! Ob ich die auf der Geige imitieren kann? Was war das nochmal, was ich da eingeworfen hab? Hihihi...! Keiiine Ahnung. Scheiß drauf – war eh das letzte Mal! Hihiiehhihi! Was fürn Abgang...!

Aber dann bekomme ich doch wieder Luft...es ist kalt, so kalt...ich liege in kaltem Wasser...nein, das ist mein eigener Schweiß... Um meine Schläfen liegt ein Schmerz wie ein Schraubstock. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Schädel gleich bersten! Mir ist sterbenselend und mein Körper zittert vor Schwäche. - Auch mein Herz zittert nur noch...hat keine Kraft mehr zu arbeiten. Meine sämtlichen Muskeln beginnen zu krampfen. Alles tut weh, ist fremd und eiskalt. Es ist unerträglich!

Sterben, denke ich nur noch – endlich sterben, damit es aufhört. Das und alles andere! Trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören, nach Luft zu ringen. Es zerreißt mir fast die Lungen – zumindest fühlt es sich so an.

Dann – endlich, als hätte mich die Kälte schließlich betäubt – erlösende Schwärze, Stille...ich tauche ein wie in schwarze Tinte...wohltuend kühle, schmerzlindernde Tinte...

Jetzt werde ich befreit von diesem Leben, der Ödnis, der Ruhelosigkeit...

Aber das war's noch nicht.

Piepsen. Kälte. Ich stecke in einem tauben, bleischweren Klumpen fest, der mir vorzumachen versucht, er sei mein Körper. Ich fühle mich zu schwach, zu müde um zu leben...und ich will das auch nicht mehr. Wieso bin ich noch da? Wieso geht es weiter, verdammt?

Aber da ist noch etwas.

Etwas, das mir Angst macht, einen Fluchtreflex in mir weckt. Ich fühle es, ehe ich es höre...

Und dann ist es plötzlich direkt neben mir.

Eine helle Männerstimme, die unterdrückt schluchzt, leise jammend meinen Namen nennt - dann wieder verzweifelt schimpft, mich beschwört...

LASS MICH IN RUHE, MYCROFT! KÜMMERE DICH UM DEINEN EIGENEN SCHEISS!

Es trifft mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag - doch es ist nur eine leichte, bebende Berührung. Er streicht nur mein Haar zurück, berührt nicht einmal wirklich meinen Kopf, aber in mir regt sich zorniger Widerwille, ja körperlicher Ekel...

"Hab' keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Du wirst schon wieder...", säuselt der grässliche Despot.  
Und nun besitzt er auch noch die Impertinenz und grabscht nach meiner Hand - ich will sie ihm entziehen, doch ich bringe nur so etwas wie ein Zucken zustande. Unfairerweise packt er nun mit beiden Händen zu.  
"Ganz ruhig, für diesmal hast du's überstanden...für diesmal..." Er seufzt abgrundtief.  
"Es kann so nicht weitergehen, Sherlock... Ich finde einen Weg für dich. Wir schaffen das...!"

WIR! Das hat immer geheißen: DU tust, was ICH sage - eine andere Form von Wir kennst du nicht! Du hast mich als deinen totalitären Überwachungsstaat betrachtet - vom verfluchten Tag meiner Geburt an!

KANNST DU DICH NICHT ENDLICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN UND MEINEM TOD RAUSHALTEN? ICH LASS DIR DOCH AUCH DEINE RUHE, ist das zuviel verlangt? Von klein auf dieses selbstherrliche Gefasel, dass du auf mich aufpasst, dass du dich um mich sorgst! Du bist ein Kontrollfreak, du hast eine Profilneurose! - WÄRE ICH DIR DOCH NUR EGAL! Du bist es mir ja auch!

"Auch wenn du mich enttäuscht hast. Ich lass dich nicht hängen...", sülzt er.

Er drückt noch einmal meine Hand, lässt los und ich höre den Stoff seines Dreiteilers aneinanderreiben, als er aufsteht.

GEH ENDLICH, WIDERLICHES SCHLEIMMONSTER!

"Schlaf dich aus, Sherlock...! ...hab dich lieb..."

Mit Schaudern registriere ich den Kuss auf meiner Stirn und und die wiederkehrenden Tränen in seiner Stimme, die zuletzt fast erstickt.  
Dann geht er endlich - und ich möchte nur noch Kotzen.

Kotzen – ja. Übelkeit schüttelt mich. Puh, das war widerlich.

Aber nicht das, wonach ich gesucht habe.

Und jetzt brauche ich wirklich eine Zigarette! Also schwinge ich mich schnell in meinen Mantel und flitze zum Zigarettenautomaten - nur noch ein paar Monate wird es ihn geben, denn das Verbot dieser freundlichen Maschinen ist schon beschlossene Sache...

Schon wenige Minuten später qualme ich genießerisch das Wohnzimmer voll.

John wird toben, aber das macht nichts. Besser ein wütender kleiner Captain als so ein Häufchen Elend. Ich mag es, wenn er aggressiv wird und vor Energie sprüht. Er hat dann dieses entschlossene Funkeln in den Augen...  
Ach, ich bedaure, dass ich ihn nicht habe beobachten können, wie er damals Jefferson Hope erschossen hat...!

Aber ich schweife ab...

Genug die Bude vollgeräuchert fürs Erste. Weiter.

Und wenn ich es mal mit einem Horrortripp versuche? Habe ich sowas irgendwo noch?

Ich schiebe den langen Flur mit den Einzelzellen vor meinem geistigen Auge entlang.

"Achtung, bissiger Hund!" steht auf einem der Türschilder.

W-has? frage ich mich belustigt. Ich habe hier unten in meinem Sicherheitstrakt eine Erinnerung an einen Hund drin? Ernsthaft? Hab' ich die falsch abgelegt? - Oh, das ist dieser schwarze Köter meines Onkels, als ich Fünf war, vermute ich. Na, kein Wunder, der war größer als ich und mindestens doppelt so schwer. Und vor allem hat er das Kaninchen meines Cousins totgebissen...

Neugierig lasse ich den Riegel zurückgleiten. Gleich höre ich ein gefährliches, dreistimmiges Knurren. Da liegt er an der Kette: Immer noch größer als ich und immer noch mehr als doppelt so schwer - aber mit drei Köpfen. Hinter ihm erstreckt sich ein düsteres Wasser und am anderen Ufer schwelen schweflige, blaue Feuer. Ein Kahn mit einem einsamen Fährmann gleitet über den trägen Fluss...  
Fassungslos besehe ich mir die Szenerie: Ich stehe an der Schwelle zu meiner eigenen Unterwelt. Der 'bissige Hund' ist wohl nur ein Code gewesen, dessen Bedeutung ich verdrängt habe. Es geht hier um so viel mehr! Diesen Dateiordner habe ich als Hades eingerichtet, wollte mich selbst davor warnen, ihn jemals wieder zu betreten. Ich ahne, warum...

Ich bin hier falsch. Es geht ja hier nicht um Angst. Es geht um Trauer. Für so was habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Trauer ist nichts für mich. Man muss lieben, um trauern zu können.  
Und doch gleitet die Barke heran, Charon winkt mich zu sich. Er trägt eine Kutte - anstelle seines Gesichts klafft nur ein finsteres Loch in der weit nach vorn gezogenen Kapuze.  
"Θα ερχόμουν ευχαρίστως, όμως όυδεν έχω χρόνο!" rufe ich ihm spöttisch zu: "Ich würde gerne kommen, doch ich habe keine Zeit!"  
"Φοβάσαι;" kontert er herausfordernd: "Fürchtest du dich?"

Und damit hat er mich! Statt einer Antwort, zoome ich das Ufer an mich heran. "Nimmst du auch englische Pfund?" spotte ich.  
"Für dich ist es gratis, du lebst ja noch", erwidert er kalt.  
"Hast du auch einen Führer für mich?" ziehe ich ihn auf.  
"Ich selbst werde dein Vergil sein", verspricht er drohend.

Wann habe ich denn bloß diesen Hades entworfen? Ich suche nach Hinweisen...aber ich bekomme keine Anhaltspunkte. Nebelschwaden ziehen über meinem Styx dahin und verschleiern mir die Sicht.  
Sachte aber unaufhaltsam legt sich eine Beklemmung um meine Brust, doch ich atme verstohlen dagegen an.  
"Nicht sehr bevölkert hier...läuft das Geschäft nicht?" necke ich ihn.  
"Es ist DEIN Hades, Sherlock."  
"Was heißt das genau?"  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Dann legt die Barke an. Charon vertäut sie an einem Polder aus Knochen und springt an Land. Als er mir seine Hand reichen will, lehne ich ab. Ein großer Schritt genügt.  
"Du weißt natürlich, wie die Königin wider Willen dieses Reiches heißt?"  
"Persephone - oder Proserpina für die Lateiner", antworte ich.  
"Für gewöhnlich. Wir nennen sie anders...", gibt Charon kryptisch zurück. "Achte auf den Weg!"  
Ich lenke meinen Blick nach unten, erwarte dort Steine oder auch Knochen - doch da wachsen Veilchen. Je weiter ich Charon folge, desto mehr werden es. Kleine, wilde Veilchen.  
Plötzlich stehen wir vor einem Thron.

"Königin Violet, Besuch für euch!" verkündet Charon schlicht.  
Eine schlanke Gestalt erhebt sich aus dem Thron und tritt ins Licht.  
"Du hast mich lange nicht besucht, Sherlock. Aber es ist gut, dass ich dir nicht fehle. Ich habe dir ja oft genug gefehlt, als ich noch am Leben war..."  
„Mum..." Die Silbe fällt einfach so aus meinem Mund.  
„Du bist nicht meinetwegen gekommen, mein Junge. Aber das verstehe ich. Mein Leben bestand aus Migräne, Selbstzweifeln und Gewissensbissen", fasst sie ihr Dasein bitter zusammen. "Ich habe mich nicht wehren können. Nicht gegen mein Schicksal, nicht gegen deine Launen – und am allerwenigsten... - gegen ihn..." Zuletzt flüstert sie fast.  
„...ist er – hier? Ich meine, jetzt...?" Ich höre eine Stimme, die nicht die Meine sein kann: Hoch, schwach, wacklig.  
„Was möchtest du denn, es ist DEIN Hades, mein Süßer. Denk' gut nach..."  
„Der Frühling hat bereits begonnen, also ist er fort", folgere ich. Oh, - hat mir meine Angst geraten, mich dem alten Mythos anzuschließen...? Ich hätte ihn auch hier sein lassen können! Eigentlich ist es ja auch Persephone, die im Sommerhalbjahr die Unterwelt verlassen darf...

„Ja, nicht wahr? Wir haben immer aufgeatmet, wenn er wieder auf Reisen ging. Doch auch dann war ich nicht frei – jedenfalls nicht frei genug, euch eine gute Mutter zu sein. Aber ich büße hier für jede Narbe, die ich nicht verhindert habe..."  
„Sie sind alle verblasst und verschwunden", höre ich mich sagen. Es klingt nicht wirklich tröstend oder verzeihend – sondern eher nach: 'Was bildest du dir ein. Das war nicht wichtig. Du warst nicht wichtig – wie üblich verstehst du rein gar nichts.'  
„Oh, nein, das sind sie nicht. - Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht. Sie sind alle noch da. Du hast sie gespeichert und weggeschlossen, so wie mich, weil dich die Erinnerung so belastet hat, aber sie lassen sich nicht tilgen. Manche Dateien haben ihr eigenes Backup und überlisten selbst den Administrator, wusstest du das noch nicht?"  
„Was...was tust du hier...ich meine – all die Jahre?"

Tut sie mir etwa leid? Habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen?

„Tun? Ich existiere nur, wenn du an mich denkst, manchmal gelingt es mir, in deine Träume vorzudringen. Aber das ist mühsam. Und fruchtlos. Manchmal erwähnt jemand den Begriff 'Mutter', vielleicht einer deiner Klienten, oder dein guter DI Lestrade – doch das weißt du immer schon vorher und bist dagegen gewappnet, sodass du diese Datei nicht versehentlich aufrufst...Genauso war es doch...neulich bei Rachel, habe ich recht? Warum hätte es Jennifer Wilson kümmern sollen: Ein Kind, das es nie gab, ein Traum, der schon vor mehr als zehn Jahren geplatzt war? Hast du nicht selber vergleichbare Träume gehegt?"  
„Nie!" antwortete ich überzeugt.  
Sie lächelt traurig. „Geh jetzt, du musst dir noch einiges ansehen. Und falls du einmal wieder kommst, achte auf das Datum. Besser du kommst vor dem 22. September..."  
„Kann er – kann er dir hier weh tun?" rutscht es mir heraus. Doch ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre Handgelenke sind makellos.  
„Es ist deine Unterwelt, nicht meine. Weißt du, woraus das Wasser deines Styx besteht?"  
„Nicht aus Lethe?"  
„Ist Vergessen ein Fluch oder ein Segen? Was meinst du, Sherlock?"  
„Das kommt darauf an, was mir die Erinnerung nützen kann", erkläre ich sicher.  
„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest. - Er besteht aus deinen Tränen, Sherlock. Deinen unzähligen, ungeweinten Tränen."  
„Meine? Nicht deine?" zweifle ich.  
„Es ist dein Styx, natürlich sind es nicht meine."  
„Wir haben dir Kummer gemacht, Mycroft und ich, immer warst du traurig oder aufgebracht oder voller Angst vor ihm...oder hattest Schmerzen von seinen Schlägen. War es überhaupt jemals Migräne...", frage ich plötzlich.  
„Ich war immer nur von mir enttäuscht, Sherlock. Immer nur von mir!" lächelt sie traurig.  
„Aber du bist doch unseretwegen geblieben! Weil du wusstest, dass wir niemals dir zugesprochen würden, wenn du ihn verlässt..." rief ich außer mir.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Aber das ist auch schon alles, was ich mir zugute halten kann... Geh jetzt."

Und plötzlich ist sie samt ihrem Thron spurlos verschwunden! - Nein: Nicht spurlos. Der Boden ist, da wo sie stand bedeckt mit einem dichten Teppich aus Veilchen.

„Komm!" reißt mich Charon aus meiner Erstarrung. „Wir müssen weiter!"  
„Wie konnte sie verschwinden, während ich noch an sie denke?!" frage ich ihn verstört. Ein kleiner, unsäglich dummer Wunsch keimt in mir: So ein Veilchen mitnehmen - wenigstens eines...!

„Dein Überich meinte, es wäre Zeit", erklärt mir mein Vergil-Charon.  
„So einen freudianischen Quatsch habe ich nicht!" knurre ich.

Charon lacht – dieses Lachen kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor...

Die Umgebung verändert sich, als hätte jemand eine Drehbühne bedient. Die Kulisse, die nun vor mich und meinen Führer gleitet, ist eine grüne Wiese mit einem Zaun: Eine Pferdekoppel...! Ein zierlicher, junger Vollblut-Albino-Schimmel kommt hell wiehernd angaloppiert, setzt über das Gatter und drängt sich an mich.  
„Pegs...!" stammle ich und spüre Tränen aufsteigen. "Pegs, mein Guter..." Sein Maul ist weich wie Samt... Ich hatte die Erinnerung an ihn völlig verdrängt. Pegasus...mein lieber, armer, kleiner Pegs...!  
Er schnaubt sachte und stubbst mich zärtlich mit der Nase an.

'Er ist nur eine Datei, kein Pferd – du Hornochse!' schimpft mich die Stimme der Vernunft.

„Weiß ich doch...", murmle ich. „Ich habe so lange nicht an dich gedacht! Verzeih mir! Ich hab das nicht gewollt! Man hat mir nichts gesagt, sonst hätte ich doch versucht, es zu verhindern...! Kannst du mir vergeben? Ich kann es nämlich nicht...!"

„Verflucht hast du ihn, gesagt, dass du ihn hasst!" korrigiert mich Charon streng. „Dabei hattest DU ihn so angetrieben und gereizt, bis ihr euch überschlugt!"

„Das weiß ich, verdammt!" schreie ich. „Aber ich hätte doch niemals gewollt, dass Vater ihn gleich erschießt...! Ich hatte wahnsinnige Schmerzen und konnte meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen! Und ich war zwölf – natürlich war ich außer mir!"

„Wie auch immer. Ich musste ihn dir zeigen. Aber da gibt es noch mehr..."

Er macht eine elegante Handbewegung und die nächste Kulisse besteht aus einem Flur mit vielen Zellentüren – fast so wie im Kerker meines Gedächtnispalastes.

Neugierig trete ich an die erste Tür und spähe durch das Gitter. Doch sie ist leer.

„Ist sie für einen Verbrecher, den ich noch fangen werde?" frage ich erwartungsvoll.  
„Was für eine selbstherrliche und törichte Frage, Sherlock! Deiner nicht würdig, was letzteres angeht! - Wenn dem so wäre, befände sich die Zelle dann hier, hier unten?"  
„Oh. Nein. Offenkundig nicht. Wie viele Zellen sind es? Ich kann so weit gar nicht sehen!"  
„Die Anzahl ist offen. Einige sind bereits besetzt. Doch auch diese wenigen sind schon zu viele."  
Ich schiebe unterdessen mit einer Geste die lange Reihe der Türen an mir vorbei – doch hinter keinem der Gitter befindet sich ein Inhaftierter. Langsam wird es echt ärgerlich.

„Zeig mir einen Gefangenen!" verlange ich.  
„Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Du hast sie dir nicht gemerkt. Die meisten hast du nie gesehen", erklärt Charon enigmatisch.  
„Aber wieso sind sie dann hier?" frage ich ungehalten.  
„Damit sie dich nicht verfolgen. Es sind deine Erinnerungen und Erinnerungslücken, hier ist das Verlies deiner Ignoranz und Kaltschnäuzigkeit: In jeder besetzten Zelle sitzt ein unglücklicher, körperloser Gedanke an einen Menschen, der noch leben würde, wenn du dich gekümmert hättest!" brüllt Charon verärgert. „Aber dir waren ja viele Fälle zu langweilig! Du hast ja manchen plumpen Schläger einfach weitermachen lassen! Fahrerflucht, das war dir nicht wichtig genug, als du angefragt wurdest – aber der Unfallfahrer hat weiter gesoffen und ist weiter gefahren! Drei Tote, die nicht hätten sein müssen!"

„Die zwölf Menschen in Glasgow? Die alte Lady?" frage ich und spüre, wie meine Knie weich werden.  
„Die nicht, nein. Das war erstens nicht deine Schuld und zweitens hast du sie nicht verdrängt. Ich bin nicht **der** Charon – bloß **dein** Charon. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob die jüdisch-christliche Tradition recht hat. - Vielleicht hast ja du recht und der Himmel ist leer. Doch falls nicht – wenn ich du wäre – würde ich die Zeit nutzen, über diese Versäumnisse nachzudenken. Ich weiß nicht, ob Reue hilft – du hältst sie für hinderlich, so viel ist mir klar..."

„Ich kenne dich!"

Die Erkenntnis schießt durch meinen Kopf und ich spreche sie gleich aus.

„Du MUSST jemand sein, den ich kenne!"

„Das hat lange gedauert. Und doch ist das nicht korrekt. Auch ich bin nur eine Erinnerung. Ein Programm auf deiner Festplatte, wie du es nennst."  
„Wessen Programm!?"  
„Das eines Siegers, der verlor. Der alles verlor."

Er streift die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und lächelt mich bedauernd an.

Ich taumle fassungslos zurück:

„Victor...!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC: Aber nicht hier.**

**Liebe Interessierte, ihr seid zu viert - oder so, dashalb bitte ich euch, lest auf fanfiktion-de weiter. Mir wird da hier zu viel Mehraufwand.**

**Vielen Dank!**


End file.
